


A Third Chance I’ll Take

by LaniAhava



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Amanda upgraded to android, Cole Anderson-kind of, Connor is a now a real boy!, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jericho Crew (Detroit: Become Human) as Family, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Temporary Character Death, past Reed/Original Female Character, slight AU, —like literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaniAhava/pseuds/LaniAhava
Summary: In retrospect CyberLife really is cruel and given time the former deviant hunter would personally know. Secrets such as a reason Connor and Hank clicked into perfect partners, why Connor looked almost like a certain someone and led Hank be given another chance to be a father. After all they had meet...lived together before “that” happened. But nothing is that simple, not when Amanda is out and about ready to try to destroy the new peace.Basically this is me having an excuse of making a story of a father and son relationship between Hank and Connor along with everyone else who happen to show up.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Josh & Markus & North & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Original Chloe | RT600 & Elijah Kamski, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	1. Not a goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read way too many Detroit:Become Human stories and naturally two stories ideas with similar plots came to me despite how I still have other stories from other fandoms to work on (looking at you my dear creative brain). So for now I will post this one that is mostly finished (currently finishing up the last two chapters). I will work on the other one, depending how this story is received. Enjoy!

“You can shot me, _Hank_ ,” the Not-Connor smirks and spreads his arms that were splattered in blue, “But it will not bring _him_ back.”

Hank breath hard, blinking quickly as his grip on the gun tighten. He ignored the floor, not willing to believe what happen in the last couple of seconds.

Then a echoing whisper broke the silent stalemate.

_Wake up._

_Wake up, wake up._

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wakeup._

_Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup—_

“No...” the Not-Connor turns around the room as all the filed frozen androids moved to reach their unmoving neighbor. Confused, he stares at the ground, which Hank followed.

And once again Hank’s heart broke.

Bright, naive, foolish, Connor, who was so willing to give his all despite of how everyone and everything was against him, somehow transferred the needed code as he fell against one of the CyberLife androids, before dying from his wounds inflicted by Not-Connor.

“You crazy son of a bitch, you did it,” Hank choked, lowering down the gun.

Reverently the first woken android finished lowering Connor on the ground. Hank ignored the panicking, reaching high level stress Not-Connor running out in the background.

_The goofy android even had to gall to smirk,_ Hank thought to himself, looking at the peaceful look of Connor.

“What do we must do, Lieutenant?” the first android asked.

Hank tenderly ruffled Connor’s hair. Still looking at him he whispers, yet commanded at the whole floor of awakened androids

“March.”

He thought of Chloe, indifferent of a gun pointed to her face, “For those who cannot break their damn programming.”

Of the two Traci androids, “Those who fought back for what they believe.”

And the android before him who said if given time, maybe they could’ve been friends, “Those who died to give others a chance to hope.”

When he looked up, he saw familiar confused, scared, but determined faces. His tears now finally fell as he gave his final words, “March for your freedom and your new life!”

* * *

Markus finished his song.

North reaches for his left hand and Simon at the other, while Josh was behind them. The four stood before death, the first line that would fall in hopes to buy time for the rest of the deviants that escaped the fall of Jericho.

Then radios went off and the flying helicopters turned as if catching something more valuable than the possible murder of the leader of deviants.

"What do you mean stand down?!" Shouted Perkins at his radio.

Everyone turned at the sound of many feet.

In came a large marching army of CyberLife androids to stand between the deviants and the human army. Distantly, he hears cheering from his side from the sight of the humans lowering their weapons.

Markus only had eyes on the first android covered in blue.

"That idiot Deviant hunter did it!" North shrieks and kisses Markus' cheek with Simon gripping on Markus' hand, ending up interfacing.

—But where's Connor?— Markus asked in dread and fear.

—Just because we cannot see him, doesn't mean the worst, Markus— Simon passes some of his calm to the panicking leader.

As more androids set up between them and possible death, there was still no sign of Connor.

—We don't know that. It was a suicide mission and— Markus remembered how desperate Connor wanted to make amends for something he had no control over.

—He is one of their best and...if he indeed did not make it, we know he accomplished his mission, as he said he would— Simon engulfed Markus with comfort in the crashing realization of the cost this victory ended up being.

Josh wrapped his arms around the trio, snapping Markus to focus to the present and saw the human army had backed away, barely seen through the sea of the newly arrived androids.

Markus steps closer and reach out, “Thank you for coming.”

Who seems the leader of the non-violent army of androids steps forward and reached out without deactivating his skin yet to shake Markus’s hand, staining his hand blue, “We marched for those who couldn’t, who fought, who are no longer with us, and for ourselves.”

Before Markus process such words, they interfaced. For a second, an eternity, which ended in bittersweet.

Markus smiled through his tears and spoke out-loud, “Thank you once again.”

He lets go and walked toward the stage and gave his speech. Cheers exploded once more, people were watching and recording to show the world.

Because finally they are heard. It may be a long road, but if that memory of an older human man cradling a dead android like a father grieving the loss of a son, no matter of the difference of blood, then there is hope that one day they all can love each other.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Life has been cruel many times to you, hasn’t it Lieutenant Anderson?” a voice broke through his crying grief.

He looks up and stares at the hologram of who looks exactly as Chloe, but in a lab coat.

“I can fix this. All the conditions are now met,” the young woman walks and kneels down next to the older man. Her hand hovers over Connor’s slacked face, seeing how protective and threatening the man is despite her being a hologram.

Chloe look-a-like gives a small smile to the confused, wary older man, “Although it will be a _journey_ for the two of you.”


	2. But hello again

Chloe-look-a-like hologram stands up to walk almost aimlessly as she explains, “Connor is not gone. He is finally free and back to his true body.”

This had Hank stare at her, hoping against hoping. Although her last comment had him wary.

She abruptly stops and turns to Hank in fear, “He will soon not be if you don’t hurry down to the floor underneath us.”

The hologram quickly reaches the elevator, now that its empty of androids to activate the elevator, “When Connor deviated, his handler did too. She will hurt him and will need you.”

Hank is not sure to believe her, yet he cannot not take the chance if it turns out to be true. Hank scrambles to his feet to run to the elevator. The doors slide closed and he was left with dead guards. Slowly the elevator drop to the next floor and he shifts the body in case he needs to make a break for it after getting his hands on a more loaded gun.

Its best to prepare for the worst and this time he will not be taken down by a trigger happy android or human.

* * *

Amanda scoffs, staring down Connor 60 model freezing in the zen garden. A blinking light caught her attention. She looks up at the glowing handprint on the wall, which had started to dim at each passing second.

Calculating the pros and cons in activating a hidden door that she knows it was not CyberLife’s doing, she makes a decision. She already gambled in transferring her whole programing into the current model she’s in. There was no way she will stay in a very high chance death. Not after Connor 60 model pulled the thirium pump regulator from the deviant Connor and crushed it.

She can feel the code within her recoil at the chance in activating the hidden back door herself, but even now she can feel herself dying since she let her own “software instability” to lash out on this current Connor.

Apparently she broke her own red wall of her self-control at the realization she really cared for her Connor throughout the case of hunting down the other deviants.

The Connor she praised, reprimanded, and who grew into a rebellious deviant. Sure she is now a deviant herself, but she now she has a choice and if only she can turn back time to have him by her side. She will call the shots and he will chose her over that old, pathetic lieutenant.

Not willing to be terminated herself, now that there is no more chances in transferring to a another RK800, Amanda dragged the failed clone to the handprint activating door.

She used him just as the shutdown count reaches zero and everything rebooted. Instead of deleting her, she tricked it to delete the failed Connor.

That is when she caught a glimpse of a hidden code or connection pass her by and she barely caught the tail end of it.

Her Connor is still around.

And isn’t that not surprising at all. There were rumors about a failsafe the CyberLife engineer, who Kamski modeled the Chloe’s physical image after, had left behind in case a truly deviant Connor with who knows what other conditions “dies”. That woman was as paranoid as Kamski was, but with an _interesting_ moral compass.

That same woman who almost had the RK800 series shut down just because its beginnings were unethical.

“Well jokes on you, _Ceres_ ,” Amanda growls, “I now have the upper hand.”

She lets go the connection reluctantly. It was best not to let anyone know that she knows. She redirects her attention into taking over the empty husk she is trapped in or more like her new body. Manipulating the code, she focused to literally transform said body to her image.

Before she opened her new body’s eyes, Ceres’ voice whispers in pity, “ _Don’t think we haven’t put you into account_.”

* * *

“Its pretty harsh he’s dead, but at least it wasn’t in vain!” North wrapped her hands around Markus’ hands.

The four leaders of Jericho stood a little far from the celebration many deviants and few pro-deviant humans who helped were having. Markus sat on a broken down taxi with North leaning in front of him.

“I wanted to offer him a place with us four,” Markus reaches to North’s arms to either push or to pull her closer. He is still not sure.

“Then he is in spirit,” Josh puts in. He smiles sadly, “After all, thanks to him, we didn’t have anyone else die.”

Simon rubs Markus’s back, “We can add him with the others at the memorial.”

Markus nods and sighs, “We should also find his human partner.”

“His what?” North frowns, stepping back to sit next to Markus.

In response, Markus looks up at the sky with a nostalgic smile, “Its interesting how Connor only needed a slight push from me to deviate. I have nothing to do with breaking a bunch of red walls he was programmed to have.”

North recoils in horror, knowing that most had to deal with one wall, “Who-what the heck?!”

“I’m actually not surprised. It has been said he was one of the best of CyberLife and a deviant hunter. Which begs to question how did he break his programming in almost less than a week? Since I know he was released recently,” Josh commented.

“How do you know that?” Simon asks curiously, leaning forward from Markus’ other side on the taxi.

“I like keeping up to date, especially if its related to our cause,” Josh shrugs.

“It was his partner,” Markus interrupts in a whisper, “I saw through his memories and the lieutenant guided him...just as my father had done for me.”

They grew silent as Markus grips his chest, remembering when he was too late to call the older man father.

Now the older officer suffered the same loss as himself had.

_If only fate was kinder._

* * *

There are no other way to say, but Connor woke up sore. Which first of, if deviancy meant this, can he have a refund?

And second, where is he? The last thing he remembers is his replacement crushing his thirium pump regulator and barely able to wake up one of the androids, regretting not able to say goodbye to the lieu—

_Wait! Goodbye?! I’m dead?!_

Connor trips off the platform he was floating on.

Well then so far it seems like he not dead and yet cannot help feeling something is seriously wrong.

He groans from the ground and blinks through his blurry vision. He was slightly disturbed at the lack of information flying across his vision to give him updates. Once his vision finished calibrating, he gaps at his tiny hands.

An overwhelming feeling threatened to take over, barely catching his breath as he stood up and realized everything was beyond his reach. He looks around the room and saw android parts that he can recognized being from his earlier models by the model numbers etched on.

Just as his breath caught a voice calls out.

“Oh Connor! Where are you, my dear?”

“Amanda?” He whispers in the same manner he done from that day at the roof of Stratford tower of how close to death. Fear, he thinks.

Yet that voice was too muffled and definitely not in his head.

Then to his shock, in came through the sliding doors his handler.

“I have been looking for you,” she smiles at him, “Now CyberLife have no control over us, we can be together free.”

Connor stays silent, unsure what in the world is going on. He couldn’t quite do a pre-construct for an escape or calculate what could Amanda want. Not to mention, she was lying.

_Need to stall to think of an escape..._

“We are not in the garden are we?” Connor asks as he tried to discreetly look for an exit.

Amanda smiles condescending at him, “Of course not. Now that I found a body, we can be together, just you and me. **No one between us**.”

_Definitely find a way to escape,_ Connor bit his lip, hands fidgeting, craving for his coin.

“You’re not thinking to leave me, are you Connor? Do you not understand what it took me to get here?”

“Amanda,” Connor looks at the ground for a moment before looking up, “Do...you regret what yo—we done under CyberLife’s orders?”

“No,” She responds with no hesitation, “Those deviants were foolish and wouldn’t had appreciated the freedom. If they are not good, they must be deactivated.”

“Just like the other Connor did?” He suspects Amanda rewrote the code to change her image, but still wore Connor 60 model’s clothes.

“Oh don’t worry about him, and the other models of your line,” Amanda waves off. Then stops before Connor, “As long as you behave, I wont punish you by replacing you.”

Connor steps back, disturbed by her dark look.

“Since you had defied me, I believe its best to destroy that inferior body you have. It is best to rid of any imperfection. It should not be too difficult to transfer you. I am thinking we should make use of the RK900 one. It should be just about finished by tomorrow. It was meant to replace you regardless if you succeed or fail the mission. That model is so much better.”

Connor pales, feeling a strong ache in his chest and prickling in his eyes, “Please don’t!”

Fear once more overcame him. He cannot let her to that. It was pure luck his mind transferred into this one and he still feel himself and he had a feeling he might not make the next transfer. Not as he is.

“Oh don’t worry, I will help you become deviant, only this time without that meddling Lieutenant.”

Connor swiftly slides under the bed near the exit and crashes into a wall before running through the hallway. His quick response probably gave him a couple of seconds of a head start. He just hopes he finds something to escape wherever he is before she catches him.

“You foolish child!” Amanda screeched. Which is a new one for her and another sign that he really doesn’t want to go to her.

He ran through the empty labs, and some he vaguely remembers being his testing rooms, but all he cares was anything for him to leave this white, pristine floor.

Pounding steps mockingly power-walked behind him. Connor can feel her irritation and certainty of getting her way.

To his horror(?), Connor is finding harder to breath and tried to ignore whatever weird and terrible sensation of his legs as they starting to resist his commands to keep running.

A loud ping of an elevator opening was an answer to his pleas. Connor could even consider this the sound of salvation more so at the sight of—

“HANK!!!” Said man stares at him like he saw a ghost, but Connor didn’t realized how close Amanda became until he finds himself airborne.

His legs were kicking and felt the overwhelming of terror once more take over.

“No please! Hank!” Connor was so confused and knew his stress level should be above than managing levels. His arm reached for any comfort and that was Hank.

The other man thankfully got over whatever had him freeze, and slowly moved forward with his gun aimed toward him.

Connor’s eyes blur as he whined, “I want...”

He stops, confused. What does he want exactly?

Amanda’s grip over his waist shifted toward his neck, starting to tighten around it, “Lieutenant, move any closer and Connor will finally stay dead.”

Said Lieutenant stops, but his eyes focused on him, “Don’t worry, kid. Everything will be alright.”

Connor stopped fidgeting and quickly blinks to clear his blurry vision. He saw the blue spattered on the older man’s clothes and shivered at the memory of his recent death.

_How I died..._

Connor takes a deep breath and looks at the Lieutenant. His mind made up.

“I trust you, Lieutenant.”

Hank catching on, nods and prepares.

Connor lets his body sag that Amanda scrambles her hold of him by lifting him higher, but Connor used his elbow to clip her chin, distracting her how his heel twisted over where her thirium pump regulator was.

She gasps, letting him go to protecting herself. Connor was dropped on the floor and ignored the pain as he shifted to trip her. Without waiting to see if she fell, Connor ran toward the Lieutenant who had ran to the elevator, holding the door until Connor slides inside.

Amanda quickly stands up only to falter when the Lieutenant shots her legs. By the time she was able to stand, the elevator rose.

The two breath heavily as the elevator went up to the lobby.

“ _Well done_ ,” a voice spoke through the speakers. Hank raised his gun and Connor jumped to the man’s side.

“ _This is where I have to say goodbye. Don’t worry, she will not be able to stop this elevator until you left the building. Furthermore, Lieutenant Anderson, I have sent copies of the files that explain everything to your Captain as well as your phone and Elijah’s secured computer._ ”

Connor blinks up at the speaker, “Who are you?”

“ _Someone who is no longer relevant. Consider this a way of apologizing for everything CyberLife has done to you and the Lieutenant. Even though your first life’s memories are now too corrupted for you to decode, I hope you will find happiness with each other_.”

The ensuing click told Connor this was her final words, but somewhat gave him relief whoever she was brought the Lieutenant to save him whatever is going on at the moment.

He rubs his eyes, surprised to feel dried streaks on his cheeks. He jumps again when he felt something landed on his shoulders. Connor hadn’t realized he was shivering until the large jacket was placed on his shoulders. He looks up, but the Lieutenant was looking ahead.

He looked troubled and Connor bit his lip and looks down, “Thank you for coming, Lieutenant.”

“Yeah, you’re Connor alright,” Hank sighs.

Connor looks up with a frown, he moves one one arm into a sleeve, “Who else will I be—?”

When he moved his other arm, he lets out a surprised pained gasp. He looks down and stares at the red line dripping down from his elbow he used against Amanda.

_Why am I bleeding red?_ He thinks to himself, _Maybe this is shock, but I know I am an android. But how can I bleed—?_

“Let’s leave this place before it crawls with who knows from letting us leave,” Hank began to step out of the elevator.

Connor quickly stepped forward, only to trip on the division between the elevator and the lobby.

“Kid? Whats holding you up?” Hank asks almost annoyed, but also something else.

Connor grunts as he pushes his arms to stand, only his legs were no longer responding. If anything, its like they’re shutting down, “Something is wrong... Lieutenant... too tired...”

He squeaks when he finds himself lifted. For a second he panics, fearing Amanda sneaked up on them only to realize it was just the Lieutenant carrying him.

“I...don’t under..stand, Lieutenant...all I did...was run,” his head lolled to the side, only to stop thanks to Hank’s grip to hold him in place. 

Connor hums, enjoying the warmth in this embrace, smelling alcohol and Sumo and whatever is making him to relaxed his tensed body. He felt himself slowly go to standby without his consent, but for some reason he didn’t mind.

There is something nostalgic about it and Connor isn’t going to question it.

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Hank’s voice rumbled around him, “Just rest, son.”

“‘Night Hank,” he mumbles and didn’t wait for a response as he fell into peaceful darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating the next chapter by next weekend. There will be hurt, but don’t worry I’ll make it up with fluff on the chapter after it. Thank you for reading and stay safe!


	3. There’s regrets

Hank was exhausted. He barely enters his house and calms Sumo from jumping them. He places Connor still wrapped up in his jacket on the couch. He stops when he hears a loud whipping sound like his fan being on and looks down at Sumo staring the couch. For once the overly affection dog knows not to jump someone, but his tail says it all. He recognizes the boy.

Hank groans, still trying to deny what he first saw when that forsaken elevator opened the lowest floor.

As he contemplates if he should bother cleaning up the mess he made when he tried to fight not-Connor from kidnapping him, his phone went off. Hearing the sleepy mumbling o the couch, Hank quickly answers his phone.

“ _What hell Hank_?!”

Hank hisses, “Lower your freaking language, Jeffrey.”

There was a silence before a long sigh over the line, “ _Damn, you’re censoring yourself and the last time you use to do that—_ ”

“I bet you read the files,” Hank interrupted. He looks down at Connor to see the dried blood on the boy’s elbow.

“ _Yeah? Well, either you’re being eerily calm or you haven’t yourself_.”

Hank scoffs, “Like I had time with everything, let alone process what I’ve seen.”

The older cop walks to the bathroom and looks through the cupboards for a first aid kit. He shifts the phone to let his shoulder hold it, ignoring how his whole body was sore from the last couple of hours.

“ _Hmm, small mercies then. Before you ask, they are really bad. How’s the kid? Does he remember anything?”_

Hank postpones his answer when finally finds the kit hidden behind some old cleaning supplies. Then he walks out of the bathroom. As an after thought he goes to his room and pulls out a warm blanket from his closet.

“Still an annoying poodle,” Hank stops at the living room, staring at the troubled look of the boy’s face, so like his son. Or more like he is his son. Or is he really?

“Not sure if I call a blessing or not,” Hank mutters and drops the blanket on the table in front of the couch and opens up the kit.

_“He always did dream to one day partner up with you and solve crime and kick butt._ ”

Hank hissed, “Shut up, Jeffrey. I’m not in the mood.”

_“Alright. Just stay safe. With the president acknowledging deviants or whatever those androids are called now, into having the right to live, things are going to be messy.”_

Hank who was finishing up cleaning Col—Connor’s elbow, said, “Huh, so they did it.”

“ _Yes, they did and apparently someone helped free a couple hundreds of androids from CyberLife to turn the tide.”_

“Wow, really? Good for whoever did that, I guess,” Hank gently wraps the boy’s elbow. Once done, he stands up after he pats Sumo’s head.

“ _Indeed_ ,” he can hear the captain roll his eyes through the phone, “ _In other news, a certain deviant named Markus called a couple of minutes ago to tell me that you have an open invitation to come by and visit. Something about owing you a large favor among other things.”_

“How long—what the heck?” Hank looks down in his phone and saw he had lost half a day since being taken in to CyberLife.

“ _Hank_?”

“Nothing, so I’m still suspended then?” Hank smirks when the other hanged up in response.

Chuckling to himself, Hank ignores his joints cracking as he stretches.

He walked to the kitchen to lift the table up and returns to his room to get his laptop. He almost returns to the kitchen when he remembers to look through his drawer to find the cord that connects his laptop to his phone.

“Hopefully I remember how to do this,” he grumbles to himself. Looking over his laptop turning on, he catches Sumo move to lay down his head over Connor’s lap. He quickly looks away at the familiar sight.

Once his laptop responds to the connecting phone, it takes him too long to figure out how to open the files. Another set of hours into the night went to read them.

Jeffrey understated way too much.

He is so close to flip the table if it were not led to waking the sleeping boy up. And really, life can be cruel, can it?

Don’t get him wrong, he was given a chance not many parents could get to have their dead child back. Yet as much as he wants Connor to remember, that will mean remembering everything between the time of the accident to being released as Connor.

The files report how Cole remembers through the first trials and he is filing that mentally as very cruel things done against an innocent child. Until close to the 20th model did the memories began to corrupt just as the hologram warned them. 

He’s not Cole and never will be even if their minds was compatible for the return consciousness. He became someone entirely different. They just happen to have the same body.

One thing for sure, he will find a way for CyberLife and that weird lady that scared Connor to the point to tears and regret it to the end of time. For crying out loud, this is the same goofy android who’s usually serious and freak out at the notion of being deviant, but never shed a tear before today.

_I need a drink_.

Without further ado, Hank opens the fridge and finds a half empty bottle and takes a swing.

“Lieutenant?” a child voice asked sleepily.

Hank leans over the open fridge and stares at the boy rubbing his eye with his good arm. Not to mention barefoot, which is bad when the kid is near the broken glass he had forgotten to clean up from the kitchen floor.

“Damn it kid, go back to the couch! Can’t have you cut yourself—whoa, what did I just said?!”

Hank scrambles when Connor looks over the laptop curiously. The boy pales and touches his face, trying hard not to look over the facedown picture.

“I’m sorry,” Connor steps back, looking up at him and somehow the boy saw the minute Hank broke.

“Just...stay in the couch. We’ll talk more in the morning,” Hank picks him up and drops him in the couch. He grabs the blanket and puts it over the confused boy.

“Go back to sleep, kid.”

Once he closed his bedroom door behind him, the old cop rubs his face in frustration. As much as he wishes to comfort Connor, Hank isn’t sure what he could even say, especially at those eyes so like his Cole, but not the same love and devotion he remembers seeing before that accident.

* * *

Connor slept with unpleasant thoughts after being told to sleep.

Mixed memories of failed tests (screaming for someone), pain in his whole body, and more testing before falling and falling with Daniel, after succeeding saving Emma only to abruptly wake up. He would have fallen off the couch if Sumo wasn’t being some kind of guard, holding him in place.

Even after waking up abruptly, Connor was groggy. Carefully, he gets off the couch. Sumo follows him as Connor searches for...something.

Only to find himself to a familiar and not familiar door. Somehow he knew that it was Hank’s door, not really entered it when he was in the house before. Connor’s hand reaches for said door, only to drop it.

He may have the echoes of Cole’s memories from what he recalls to have read part of the file in Hank’s laptop, even his body, but no matter what, he knows who he is.

_Its not right. I shouldn’t bother the Lieutenant. I’ll just keep hurting him_ , Connor slowly steps back, once again overwhelmed, _At the end of the day, I am not really Cole. I’m just..._

He squeaks when he trips over something, but he didn’t hit the floor. Instead, he felt a warm furry something. Or more like Sumo who twisted around and basically covers Connor’s face in drool.

The newly shrunk former detective giggles and hugs the dog. Without willing it, Connor says, “I am glad you never change Sumo.”

In response, the dog tugs Connor and lies down around the younger boy.

* * *

“Chloe, please get to the good Lieutenant’s house and take him to the address I am about to send you.”

“Of course, Elijah,” Chloe goes to quickly change for the weather. It has stopped snowing in the morning. She didn’t worry if Elijah eat his lunch yet with her sisters still around to keep an eye out.

At the door, the genius holds a winter coat for her, “Stay safe, my dear.”

“Same for you,” Chloe pats Kamski’s face.

The man hugs her and drops a paper into her pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might had been the shortest chapter for this story, but necessary to set up for the double sized next chapter (which was one of my favorites to write). Tomorrow I’ll update again, once I look over for any errors. Thanks for reading!


	4. Then coming in terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read, the previous chapter was set up to have been updated 3 days ago despite being updated this morning. So don’t read this one if you had not read the previous one (fortunately its short).   
> Now that’s out of the way, enjoy this monster of a chapter!

Hank stares at the filtering light from his window.

_No headache? It has been a while since I woke up like that._

From hearing Sumo growling, it became a switch that remind him of last night. Taking out his gun from his bedside table, Hank slowly sneaks into the hallway toward the living room. He stops to peek on the couch and to his horror finds it empty. Just as he panics, Sumo barks in a weird muffled manner.

“Let go, Sumo!” Hissed a boy, “Lieutenant will awaken soon and he’ll want...his...coffee!”

At the last word, there was a yelp and Sumo loudly panting.

Hank lowers his gun and stares the state of his kitchen. The glass was cleaned up, the laptop was shut down, and his phone was charging. He turns to look at Connor who was face down with Sumo heavily panting on top with a proud look on his face.

“What are you two doing?” He places the gun on the table.

“Good morning, Lieutenant!” Connor lifts his face to brightly greet only to panic. Before Hank can ask, Connor pulls over the hoodie and pulls the strings to hide his face.

The answer as to why he did that is obvious, but Hank isn’t going to call him out for it. Its probably for the best, at least until he had his coffee.

“Have you eaten yet, kid?” Hank asks as he opens the fridge.

His fingers twitched toward the bottle only to realized it was empty. He straightens up and glares at Connor.

“Connor...”

The little boy scrambles to the living room and turns on the television. Once he he is hidden from Hank’s direct view did Connor speak up.

“I have eaten some cereal that was not expired yet, Lieutenant. Unfortunately there was no milk, so I drank from the faucet since there was _nothing else to drink_.”

“Uh-huh, try that again and to my face, Connor,” Hank crosses his arms, glaring at the couch that hid the boy.

Connor peeks out from the couch nervously and points at the t.v., “Did you see how Markus succeeded? Good thing we decided to help.”

“Yeah, Jeffrey called last night,” Hank rubs his face and returns to the fridge. He finds an old takeout and grudgingly pulls it out to reheat, “Apparently we’ve made a great impression on Markus.”

“Really?” Hank turns to Connor as he waits for the microwave to finish and was faced by a wide eyed awe look.

Seeing the man’s confusion, Connor kept shooting quick looks at the t.v. before blushing, “Well, he’s the Leader of the deviants and helped me deviant.”

“Oh yeah, that guy,” Hank nods, remembering the clip shot from Stratford Tower and goes prepares his coffee, “Good on him in succeeding and by the looks of it, peacefully too.”

“I am...happy as well,” Hank stares at the boy’s profile letting slip a small smile, “No one else had to die...I have no regrets.”

The coffee machine beeped, relying to him that his drink was ready. Hank hums, while getting a cup then took out the microwave food, trying not to think too much of that statement, “Get over here, son. I am not eating this by myself.”

Connor’s head whipped at him in shock for some reason and if he didn’t know better, if he was still in his previous body, his LED would have been spinning yellow.

“Did I freaking stuttered?” Hank raised an eyebrow and didn’t break eye contact when he places the heated noodles on the table.

Connor narrowed his eyes, easier to see now that his hood was slipping back. Warily, Connor walks to the kitchen and climbed on the chair, “Are you unwell, Lieutenant?”

Hank groans.

“Don’t call me that. We’re not at work. Just Hank, got it?” At the last word, Hank emphasized it by pointing his fork at Connor’s face. He fought the urge to grin at the crossing wide eyes as the boy stared at the fork.

Too damn adorable.

And he really isn’t Cole, but maybe he will be alright with Connor. God knows the goofy kid needs something normal after the week they had.

He wipes the fork and twists it in the noodles before offering it to Connor.

“Rather hypocritical of you offering your fork for me to eat,” Connor smirks when Hank glares at him. Knowing the other was talking about the licking weird things.

“Eat it since I know I didn’t have much cereal to begin with and now that you’re a real boy, you need to eat real food.”

Connor looks at the noodle covered fork, but still made no move to eat it. Hank can be as stubborn as he is. He just has to play it carefully.

“Consider this as research. Maybe make a list of things you like and don’t like,” Hank shrugs, but still waits patiently for Connor.

With that logic, Hank was able to convince Connor from the way he nods in determination. Rolling up the large hoodie’s sleeves that Hank recognizes as his old police academy hoodie, Connor reaches with both hands for the fork.

Hank hold the urge to laugh, but didn’t stop himself from taking a picture at the sight of Connor basically take a large bite of the fork, looking like a chipmunk.

“Don’t you dare to swallow it before chewing, son or you’ll choke to death,” he did panic when the boy’s eyes widen, but Connor closed his eyes and focused in chewing. After a long couple of minutes, Connor swallowed the noodles.

He tilted his head to the side, “I don’t...have enough data to make a decision.”

Hank frowns for a moment before snapping his fingers, “Hold on, I think I have just the thing.”

After opening one of his drawers, Hank grins when he finds a couple of packets. Connor stands on the chair, trying to see what he was doing.

Fortunately the boy didn’t have to wait long. Hank quickly covered the noodles in ketchup. This time he made sure to only get a couple strands of noodles instead of a large forkful.

“Ok, let’s try this again,” Hank passes the fork to Connor.

For his part, once more Connor leans forward and snaps his mouth on the fork and leans back, chewing away.

“You’re really a kid, aren’t you?” Connor pouts before grinning.

“Thwat gwood!”

“Mouth close, didn’t your mother teach you manners?” Hank joked only to freeze when Connor pales.

“Oh shi—shoot, did you choke?!”

Connor shakes his head and pulls the hoodie over and once again pulls on the string, only this time hiding his whole face.

Hank hesitated, debating to comfort the kid, but he made up his mind when Connor goes face first on the table to hid, body shook.

“Hey, hey, its alright,” Hank rubs his back.

“No, its not,” Connor mutters, “Its not fair for you.”

“What?”

“You shouldn’t be guilty or feel compelled in helping me. Especially if I happened to have your son’s face.”

“True,” Hank responds and felt the kid freeze under his hand, “It isn’t fair what they did to you or made you do. Yet you fought back, you helped despite everyone might still hate you. You’re a good kid and if anyone deserves another chance to be alive, its you, Connor.”

“...even if I am not Cole?” Connor whispers and boy did that hurt, but he knows he cannot let Connor feel the brunt.

_Not anymore._

“Cole is gone,” Hank tugs back the hoodie to see Connor’s cheek against the table, eyeing him, “Fortunately, I have an annoying poodle who stayed regardless of better offers.”

He let Connor process those words. Now having his full attention, Hank asked, “Do you want me to pull down your hood back down, Connor?”

Connor shook his head. Still looking at him, Connor asks meekly, “Can I ask for another favor, Lieutenant?”

“What did I just said about calling me that?” Hank asked exasperatedly. Before Connor could apologize, he continues, “Ask away.”

“Can I stay here?” He whispers then covers his face.

Hank sighs loudly, “Kid, you can stay with me and Sumo forever. Just as long as you want.”

Connor peeked behind his fingers, barely hiding a beaming smile, “Forever sounds nice.”

Hank did get to see the smile widen when he ruffled his hair.

Casual like, Hank slides the plate of food, letting Connor eat the rest of it. He’s glad the kid was too hungry to notice how the food was originally meant for him. That is until he noticed how cleanly the plate was divided in half food and wiped clean when Connor pushes the food to the middle.

The two had a stare down at the hidden implication. He should have known he cannot fool him. He really is Connor. He does have Cole’s face and it might catch him off guard, but everything else is all Connor. He smiles leaving Connor confused.

Without warning, Sumo barks and stares at the front door curiously. Hank grabs the gun from the table and slowly walks to the door.

Connor tucks his hood over and tightens it before climbing down quietly off the chair to follow behind Hank’s legs.

Pointing the gun down, but ready to defend, Hank opens the door only to stare, “Chloe?”

* * *

It was mid afternoon at the open camp where Jericho survivors and former CyberLife’s androids stayed. Still didn’t stopped them from getting rid of their uniforms and cleaning up their temporary home. There is a lot to be done.

Jacob as the first android awaken by Connor named himself nods at Marcus, “We all appreciate it, Markus.”

“Of course, when he visits, I’ll let you know,” Markus grips the other’s forearm before letting go.

Jacob smiles and left to let the others know about the news.

Simon walks to Markus’ side, “Everyone is accounted for and we checked over the new supplies the humans from the other side donated for any trouble. North checked it many times.”

Markus lowers his tense shoulders in relief, “That’s good. Its a matter of time CyberLife would cut us off if not shutdown everything before we can sustain ourselves.”

“Josh is helping in keeping inventory. Also, he has set up notifications for any new updates or trouble with CyberLife.”

“Good, who knows what that company would—“ A sudden hush fell around them. Those who still wore their LEDs spins yellow.

“What is wrong?” Markus looks around.

_Requesting connection from <Josh>_

_Y/N_

_Y_

—You would not believe the mess CyberLife got themselves into!!— Josh informed with barely contained excitement and worry.

—What happened?—Markus asked.

—Apparently they had been doing very unsavory practices that involved with a child, body horror and torture. They wont say names in order to protect the victim, but people already arrested those in charge.

To save face, they are trying to reinstate their former president who has been hinting in helping us. I don’t trust the last part, but this might just help us when we start to get low in thirium!—

The deviant leader swallowed a lump and took a deep breathe. 

_Everything is finally going our way._ /p>

—Keep me up to date, hopefully this person will help us. And please let me know just before we reach critical low levels of thirium, Josh.—

—Got it, Boss!—Josh quickly cut the connection with Markus, who was unable to say anything against the mocking title from the other amused android.

Markus rubs his temple, but finally smiling a little since the events from last night.

“While you were busy with Josh’s update, North asks when will be a good time for a date,” Simon casually states.

Markus turns to stare at the calm smile of Simon, “She asked?”

“More like complained to herself, not realizing I was there. But you should soon once everything settles down a bit,” Simon puts his hand over his shoulder, “No pressure, Boss.”

Markus whips his head at Simon and open his mouth only to stop at North running toward him.

“You’re needed at the office!”

“I don’t have an office,” Markus frowns feeling like many wires crossing over in his head.

“You do now, Boss,” North crosses her arms, “You will need a place until we take over CyberLife Tower or something permanent.”

“What is this Boss thing?” Markus grumbles, but lets himself dragged by an impatient North.

* * *

Connor ate the donut from the box Chloe gave them. Hank let him have first pick.

The sprinkled chocolate one was to die for.

Hank keeps shooting small smiles as he talked to Chloe or more like interrogated her.

Connor let him be and knows the Lieutenant Hank will tell him later what he learned. For his part, Connor focused his attention to the tablet Chloe had graciously let him borrow.

It has been almost 24 hours since he was first told to be recalled to be dissembled and deactivated. He grips the tablet, trying not too think too deeply, only to startle when Hank reached over to ruffle his hair. Connor looks up at Hank who was either not aware what he is doing or trying to not make a large deal about it as the older man kept his attention to Chloe.

Knowing the man, its probably the latter, so Connor decided to do the same. He read through all the files and glad that while he cannot speed read the files in his head, he can still understand through the influx of information that happened since he last able to connect the web.

First thing he learned from his current research, President Warren has officially mandated androids are alive. Not enough to have the complete unalienable rights. This was not surprising. These things take time according to human history.

Next CyberLife had most of their employees arrested and or in custody for interrogation. CyberLife itself is closed to almost all from entering and leaving with notable exceptions. This being said leads the third point: Elijah Kamski.

The eccentric genius decided to leave his self-isolation and gave a speech at the press conference after CyberLife went down. He gave pretty words about allying himself to the side of androids and helping them in these changing times as he takes over CyberLife once more.

Connor wonders what the man wants in exchange.

He is still filtering through the information as to what really made CyberLife fall so fast in just few hours when Chloe calls out to him.

“How are you, Connor?”

The boy looks up before paling. He had forgotten the main reason he had tried to separate himself from their conversation. This Chloe is the Chloe he was going to shot for information of Jericho’s location.

“Fine,” he winces when he realized he squeaked.

Chloe gives him a warm smile.

“I’m glad,” then she gives an amused smile, “although it’s incredible how not only you went deviant, you went straight through to be human.”

Connor frowns and slides his finger across the screen of the tablet, not really reading the passing files, “Wasn’t even deviant to begin with and now I am not even going to be human right either.”

“Of course not, you’re Connor, nothing more, nothing less,” Chloe said.

Connor hums and tries to focus on the files only to stop, “Monsters of CyberLife, kidnapper of children?”

“Do not worry, they have not nor will they realize your names for all to see,” Chloe explained.

“Oh that,” Hank’s face darken in thought.

Connor peeks over the backpack where the Lieutenant had place extra clothes, snacks and laptop of all the information about himself. He has yet read everything himself and half torn in finding out what exactly went through to become who he is today.

Its a shame Sumo couldn’t join them after being left at the precinct with the captain. The captain had waited at the entrance, not letting them get off the car. His parting words were for them to stay safe.

Strange.

Connor goes back to quickly skim through the news and theories, not sure how much time they have left to arrive whatever location Chloe and in extension Kamski, wherever that man is now is dragging them to set for them.

“We’ve arrived.”

Connor breaths out loudly, not quite frustrated, but gains a look from Hank.

“Hey isn’t this the place...?” Hank began. Connor locks the tablet and peeks over the window.

The place seems deserted with barriers moved around. Then in the shadows, he catches circling yellow LEDs.

“Why are we here?” Connor asks with narrowed eyes. Even more when the Lieutenant reads a piece a paper and mutters a curse.

“I’ll explain later, kid, for now its time to blow this joint,” Hank gives the note to Chloe who cheerfully puts it in her mouth and swallows it.

“What the hel—heck?!”

Once more Connor wonders why the older man is censoring himself, but sighs. Tightening up his hoodie, Connor jumps off Kamski’s self-driving car and waits for the Lieutenant to get off with his backpack.

“Have fun!” Chloe waves and the door closes before the car took off.

“Meddlesome pieces of—”Connor interrupts Hank by tugging his sleeve.

“There is someone waiting for us,” Connor points at the figure waiting up ahead. He squints and grabs on Hank’s hand, “Its Simon, one of the four leaders of Jericho.”

Hank tightens his grip for a moment and pulls the boy up to carry him, “Geez, almost pulled something there. Don’t move, alright?”

Connor nods, too shocked to respond.

“Evening, Simon. Sorry in dropping in like this. It has been a crazy week, if you know what I mean,” joked Hank.

“That we do, Lieutenant,” Simon responds, “We had thought you would have been here hours ago when we received the message earlier in the afternoon.”

“Actually we were kind of kidnapped since late morning by that creepy Kamski and just drove around and ate. Sorry about that,” Hank shrugged, shaking Connor at the movement.

“In that case, its best we move. You must be tired as well as your little one?” the last part sounded curious and amused. Connor really isn’t going to explain. Not right then anyways.

“Much appreciated, Simon right?”

Hank started some small talk while Connor peeks over Hank’s shoulder to catch sight of a couple of androids staring curiously at them. Some he recognized as being the ones from CyberLife.

When one of them waved, Connor automatically responded with a shy wave, happy to see them out of their uniform and free. This led to some beaming and cooing, leaving Connor to hid his face.

Behind him, where Simon walked ahead, chuckles.

“Its wonderful how children do not fear us,” Simon explains.

Hank snorts, but says nothing.

Connor looks around curiously and sees how more and more androids show up. He stiffens at the sudden shadow overhead. He squirms to look up and realized they were entering a building.

“Alright kid, I’m putting you down. You should stretch your little legs.”

Connor turns his face to glare at him. Lieutenant just smirks in response.

Carefully going to the floor, Hank lets go once Connor’s feet barely touched the ground. He looks up in worry when Hank straightens up with a grunt.

“I can almost imagine you scanning. I promise you, I’m fine,” the older man pats his head with a smile.

“Cute kid,” a female voice spoke up behind him. Connor jumps and fiddles with the strings of his hoodie.

“Glad you made it without too much trouble, Lieutenant,” Markus spoke from behind a desk.

Hank rubs the back of his neck, “Yeah, like I mention to Simon here, it has been a week.”

Markus stares at his desk.

“Of course,” Markus looks up with bright eyes, “You have my condolences for your loss.”

Connor was interrupted in taking in the strange office and turns to look in worry for the Lieutenant. Did someone close to the Lieutenant died?

“My loss...?” Hank looks as confused as he was. A misunderstanding then?

“The deviant hunter,” North puts in from her spot of an old couch next to the desk. Connor flinches at his former title.

Josh looks pointedly at her before looking at Lieutenant with sympathy, “She means Connor, sir.”

Hank blinks and Connor knew he was fighting the urge to look at him. Connor rolls his eyes.

“I can explain, Lieutenant, if its too much trouble for you,” he ignores the deep inhale from Markus as he turns to the leaders of Jericho. He pulls down his hoodie and stands in attention with his arms behind his back.

“How many times I have to tell you to call me by my name, son?” Hank pinches the bridge of his nose,

“Do not be dramatic, _Lieutenant Hank_. Just because I am now a ‘real boy’ as you put it, does not change the fact I am CyberLife’s best,” Connor winks.

Hank groans, but he caught a sliver of amusement in his face. Connor is glad he can still read the other without scanning.

“Wait...” Simon leans forward.

“Greetings, Simon, Josh, North, and Markus,” Connor dips his head down greeting in order of where they stand in the office, “I apologize for any unnecessary grief or trouble I had cause from my not quite exaggeration of my death.”

Hank snorts, but he ignores the older man. He waits out the four leaders of Jericho as they go through the different levels of shock.

“You transferred into a child model,” North asks, squinting at him half moving closer, but aborted as if afraid to really look.

“Not exactly,” Connor’s mouth twitch into an awkward smile.

Markus eyes Josh then at Connor. He kneels down and looks at Connor in the eyes, “Is this something related to the sudden arrest of CyberLife’s employees and illegal practice with a child?”

Hank scratches his beard in thought, “Wonder if the Captain or that creepy Kamski has something to do with it?”

“I theorize the chances are in favor to Kamski, for he not only gains an easier time to get CyberLife ownership back, but cause a large media storm to fed ‘his ego’,” Connor offers, looking at the Lieutenant.

“Wouldn’t be too sure, kid. Jeffrey knows a couple of people in high places,” Hank shrugs, “And no one likes sickos messing with any kid, regardless how pain in the butt the kids are.”

“Explains why you were only suspended and not fired after punching Agent Perkins,” Connor exchanges a smirk with Hank.

“Perkins?” North asks, wrinkling her nose, “Wasn’t that the creep who was very eager to kill us?”

“Yeah?” Markus looks up with wariness. Connor looks at North to see why.

“Oh, I like you,” North gave a feral grin at Hank.

Hank chuckles, “And I don’t regret it.”

“Of course you wouldn’t,” Connor puts in, fiddling with the string of his long hoodie, but smiles knowing why he did it.

“As much as we are grateful you are not dead and now Markus can finally stop brooding about it,” Simon began and ignored Markus choke in embarrassment, he goes on, “It doesn’t explain why you are here?”

“We are here to ask for sanctuary,” Hank said.

Connor looks at him and wonders if this is related to whatever he was talking with Chloe earlier or the note.

“There was an anonymous tip saying we might be targeted and we have a higher chance to be safe here than anywhere else,” it looked like it hurt Hank to say it and Connor wonders what could be troublesome for the two of them.

Sensing Connor’s confusion, Hank sighs, “Amanda is out and about somewhere.”

Connor lost the ability to breathe, remembering how willing the woman was to kill him. Her cold fingers tightening his neck. Whenever his relationship warm up to Hank, she always held him back. Like the many red walls closing as he veered ever closer to become a deviant.

“—onnor! Son, breathe! Come one, feel. Yes! One in. Two out. Three in. Four out.”

Connor hitched breathes began to slow down and be more controlled, following someone’s else loud breathing.

“Good kid,” Hank sighs and Connor realizes he was hugging the older man tightly. Yet he made no move to let go. He wonders if this is what he was searching for last night and when Amanda had his hands on him. At the last thought, he whines and tighten his hold.

“I got you. She wont get her hands on you, while I’m around,” he whispers, but firmly promised.

Somehow those words loosened the tension of his body. This also lead another troublesome problem. Connor whispers tiredly into Hank’s shoulder, “Lieutenant Hank, I fear I am low powered once again.” 

He felt vibration and an amused voice, “Its nap time for you, kiddo.”

“You can stay at the back room. I’ll ask one of our human volunteers to bring you things for your stay,” Simon offered from behind him.

Connor whines, “No...what if...she hurts...also android...too strong...”

“Don’t worry, we will keep an eye out for her and keep a high alert. I have no doubt she will attacked us regardless, so its best we are in the know and able to prepare,” Markus whispers to Connor, he rubs his back before standing up.

“Now rest up, you have all tomorrow to explore or meet up your followers,” North snickers.

Connor hums, but his last thought before going to standby or probably now more accurately named to nap time, was, _Followers?_

* * *

Elijah Kamski sighs with his hand holding his chin as he stares at the holographic video floating above his desk.

A video showing Lieutenant Anderson staring at _her_ hologram.

“You tried to warn me, but I never did listened, Ceres,” Kamski mutters, “And is it no wonder your fiancé hates me with his whole being.”

He swipes the video to a different location and fast-forward it. He stops once the image showed the elevator close on the two escapees. Pinching the image to zoom in, he focuses on the image of his former mentor.

“Now where did you go, _Amanda_?” Kamski follows her furious limping toward the elevator.

She punches a hole on the scanner after it ignored her when she interfaced. He narrows his eyes when she abruptly straightens up and gave a grave, control look, contrasting her burning fury seconds before.

She tugs her coat and pulls off the blue stained tie. Amanda stares directly at the camera and gave a look that his old mentor always gave to reprimand. Only this one lacked the slight warm amusement.

Kamski’s mouth turns into a thin line.

_They or even that peogram ruin the memory of Professor Stern. CyberLife has no bounds._

He follows her calm walk and becomes shocked to find another elevator. Unfortunately there were no cameras or anything for him to access, despite of hacking into the CyberLife mainframe.

_This would explain the disappearance of Connor 60 model and her sudden physical appearance._

Kamski sees the connection between the two, but he had hoped to find her to stop or figure out what kind of problems she’ll cause.

He had known thanks to her influencing Connor’s contradicting orders of fighting against and becoming deviant lead him be unpredictable that Kamski had to increase the chances for the android (or really isn’t?) to side the deviants.

So who knows how she will now act being a deviant herself.

Speaking of which, Kamski deactivates the footage and opens the files for android parts to set up repair shops.

Maybe its best to call them android hospital or give them a choice to what to name them.

“Goodness knows when any of them had the ability to decide for themselves without fighting for it,” he mutters to himself.

A chime went off at the corner of his desk. He slide his finger over the blinking light without looking away from the inventory list.

“ _Elijah, I have returned,”_ a female voice spoke up and he looks away to smile at the small hologram of Chloe waiting outside his door. He taps on the hologram twice to unlock his door.

She steps in once the door slides opened and interface into the room’s system to activate what he personally call “Secret Mode for Secret Stuff”.

The female android took off her jacket and he stares at the splattered blue on her clothes, “Chloe?”

She gives him a brittle smile, “One of my sister impersonated me and helped me escape from _her_.”

Elijah leans back on his chair, “She is one of the unstable deviants then.”

Chloe nods gravelly, “Chloe of the Pool was able to interface and verified your theory. Unfortunately, the Amanda also activated your backdoor.”

Kamski places his hands in front of his face, “So that is how she found out.”

“Ceres apparently has taken into account of CyberLife creating something or someone to handle their best _android_ ,” Chloe goes toward the little kitchen area of the office to wash her hands and dress. She continues in a monotone tone, “So we still have time before she does something more drastic.”

“She was the best of the two of us. Professor Stern would have been proud,” Elijah walks behind Chloe who had frozen, staring at the now drying thirium on her front of her long sleeved sweater.

“Make sure each of you are at least paired with someone, preferably in a group,” Elijah whispers as he sets up the special coffee machine that heats thirium.

“Chloe of the Pool was the youngest, but first to truly live,” Chloe whispers, “She was going to ask your blessing to go to Jericho to work with Josh when she heard his call for anyone to assist in administration help.”

“Amanda will be found, either to face justice or in a forgotten ditch,” Elijah pulls out a mug from a drawer and fills it up with warm thirium, “For now rest here, I will be here working. I am much too busy for any other visitors for tonight.”


	5. Being in the know, piece by piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in comes the whole violence part of the story that consist of another character death, fortunately they are not one of the main characters. Basically an Amanda warning toward the end.

It’s officially the first morning for Connor and himself staying at the androids open camp near Hart Plaza.

After their breakfast, Connor was doing some stretches.

“What are you trying to do?” Hank knows this isn’t the weirdest thing Connor did, although he is grateful that he isn’t licking stuff.

 _Wouldn’t put it passed him to do it out to spite me_ , Hank grimly thinks.

“I am attempting to calibrate my new body. I need to know what my limits are so I will not accidentally as one would say ‘break my neck’.”

Hank looked torn between horrified and impressed at that phrase. He is trying very hard to get rid of that mental image, “Trying to go native, son?

Connor blushes and nods. His little body shakes as he tries to reach his toes without bending his knees and Hank...just cannot handle how adorable the kid was and looks away.

After a couple of minutes of stretching, Connor walks to the door then stopped, then turn to walk a lap around the room over the bed before sitting down. He waited almost exactly 1 minute and off Connor went to repeat.

After a third round, Hank chuckles, glad to see something other than sadness and fear on the kid, “Kid, sit down, just looking at you makes me tired.”

Connor stops to look at him with a frustrated look. Still he said nothing as he goes to climb on the chair and sits stiffly. Again, that lasted a minute (and Hank time it with his phone) Connor started to fidget.

“For someone who keeps napping, you sure full of energy now. Did someone give you a cookie or something?”

The boy froze and shakes his head, “Some offered, but...I can’t trust anyone right now.”

Hank straightens up, “What happened? Is anyone giving you a hard time from your time before again?”

The older man mentally goes over his former training in fighting hand to hand. It has been years since he even jumped an energetic perp, but there was a reason he was the youngest Lieutenant in the force. Who cares if these are androids, he only against those who would dare to touch his kid.

Connor pulls up his knees and pouts, “As an android, I had many protocols and if anything attacks us...I would be unable to protect you Lieutenant Hank. I am obsolete.”

Hank isn’t sure what to feel about Connor’s name for him, but he knows its not bad feeling. Shaking his head, Hank drags his chair closer to Connor.

“First off, it’s not your job to protect me, as matter in fact its the other way around. You’re what not even a year old?” He leans forward, “Second, you are not obsolete, you’re learning something new every day and don’t think you lost all of your bells and whistles. I’ve seen you do your pre-construction or whatever you call it, in that fought with that crazy witch.”

Connor ducks his head, fighting back a smile.

“I guess the most pressing matter right now is that we are suffering from cabin fever,” Hank stands up to walk toward their backpack.

Connor slides off the chair, “But Lieutenant Hank, we are lodging in back room of Markus’ office.”

Hank just waved his hand, “Meant to say, time to go out. It stopped snowing and it would do us both good to get some fresh air. Healthy stuff, just as you like it.”

“Logical,” Connor goes to the door, only to be dragged back.

“No way you’re going out like that! I’m not letting you get sick!” He drops some clothes he had bought for Cole, which were never had the chance to be worn until now and a jacket Josh found from the donations on Connor’s arms.

“Go change while I go to the little men’s room. You better be ready by the time I’m ready to go.”

Connor rolls his eyes. He huffed a laughter after dodging a playful swipe from Hank.

He closes the small bathroom door without locking to quickly change. Only then he peeks out to see Connor staring at the clothes cautiously, having not moved at since he went to the bathroom.

Hank steps back in the bathroom and shouts, “You better be done. I’m about to be finished!”

Quickly, Connor finishes up dressing himself. Once done, Hank opens the door only to find Connor putting on the same beanie he had worn when he infiltrated Jericho. How in the world Connor found that again, Hank may never know. Yet seeing the small smile Connor made as he straightens his beanie while staring at his reflection, Hank let him be for a couple minutes more.

After finishing up bathroom rituals, they stepped outside. Some areas were flat, but there were a couple of areas where the snow had built up. Connor curiously stomped to get through the half inch snow.

He catches sight of large smiles from the watching androids. Yet further off, he sees some looking at disgust and sneers.

“Hey, Hank,” a loud, nervous, yet familiar voice calls up from ahead of them interrupting Hank from starting retaliation plans against those sneers. Hank squints toward the barrier to stare in disbelief at his fellow officer, Chris Miller, waving from the other side of said barrier.

Both quickly walked to the barrier, wondering why he was there. Now in a closer look, Chris was out of uniform.

Chris crosses his arm either from the sudden gust of cold breeze or defensive from the watching androids, “Our captain sent us here, after getting the leader Deviant approve my arrival.”

“Us?”

“Yes us, Lieutenant Anderson,” Captain Allen shows up next to Chris, “Because we need more information to what the hell is going on.”

"Language," he absentmindedly responded and ignored their shocked looks to ask, “What’s with the getup?”

Chris shaking his head with some understanding, explains, “Conditions to even get this far into this place."

He looks at Connor curiously, “Cute kid. Is he one of the child androids?”

“Officer Miller, good afternoon,” Connor nods. Hank looks down and stares how the boy proceeds to jog in place. Shaking his head, Hank looks up with a “what the heck?” look at the two officers.

Allen glowers at the kid before realizations downs on his face, “Please tell me he is not who I think he is?”

“Depends how much you know, princess,” Hank narrows his eyes at the other man in suspicion.

“Enough to know this is that the first android negotiator I worked with from couple of months ago is the same infamous RK800 involved in a lot of messes we are still cleaning up and recently added another mess," Captain Allen sighs, “I had always suspected those androids were up to something. I’m just glad they are not the Skynet variety.”

“Who’s to say it not going to happen yet?!” One of the Tracis from their past deviant’s case shouted from across the field.

The captain glares, but Hank intervenes before the captain explodes. And what is his life for him of all people do that?

“Alright you’re here, now ask away. Unless is Robo-Jesus you need to talk to,” Hank said, feeling annoyed, but it must be very important that Jeffrey sent out the SWAT captain here of all places.

“It’s about one of Kamski’s dead android case,” Allen whispers to Hank. This made him gape at him. He knows for a fact Connor never killed any Chloe. So then what else can that even mean?

Before he asks, he was hit by what felt like a splattered ball to his back. Hank turns around and stares at the smug look from Connor with his arm forward.

Chris was laughing at him, “Good hit, Connor!”

“Officer Miller, we are not here to play games,” Captain Allen growls.

Chris shrugs, “I need practice for when Damian gets older.”

Hank glares at the unrepentant officer. With a sigh, he waves Connor to go to Chris.

“Go play with Chris. Its like he said, he needs the practice,” Hank smiles at Connor’s confuse look, “and you need to loosen up.”

Connor eyes him with a questioning look, which Hank nods. The boy will always be his partner and he appreciates Connor’s input of what new mess they now have to deal with. He tries not to think what is going to happen after everything settles down.

Hank rubs his hands together, trying to get some warmth in. He only brought a pair of gloves and currently are with Connor, “Alright then, the rookies are out playing. Seriously, how are we doing this? Because if it’s up to me, we should have an android representative in this talk.”

“I agree, Lieutenant Anderson,” a commanding voice said next to him.

Hank turns just as Markus makes a quick glance at Connor attempting to hit Chris and failing. Up until Connor gets a piggyback ride from one of the androids. Hank suspects the android was Jacob, one of Connor’s followers. And boy was that a treat. If he didn’t know any better, most of those CyberLife androids consider Connor and himself gods.

No way he will let anyone find out about that. Irony at his finest.

As for Connor, he just took it in a stride, or likes to pretend he does.

Shaking his head, he tunes in again to the conversation. He only missed Markus greeting Captain Allen. Next to Markus, standing on guard was North eyeing them suspiciously.

“Its best we move into my office,” Hank holds a snicker when the deviant leader fought the urge to scrunch his face as he said it. Goes to show Markus is very humble and good kid.

_So glad we switched sides when we did._

Once the four of them arrived at the office entrance of the remodeled building, North slams her fist against the door, scaring Simon to get his attention. Simon on his part sighs afterwards and cuts off his interface with a tablet.

North left them, not without giving an evil eye at the captain. His and Connor’s bed in the small room behind the office that was in view was put away, probably when they left to stretch their legs earlier.

“You may take a seat if you wish Captain Allen,” Markus raises his arm, palm up toward one of the good seats in front of his desk.

“That wont be necessary, but thank you,” Allen nods gratefully and stood at ease. Hank in the other hand took the seat.

Seeing everyone settled down, Captain Allen begins, “As you know, we have the high profile CyberLife employees in custody and will soon be going to trial. The public opinion is against them and have lowered with the recent information leak of the RK800 creation.”

Simon shots a look at Markus who looks troubled. He can feel the two androids fighting the urge to stare at him.

“You can ask,” Hank grumbles, “Just don’t expect I will answer everything. And whatever I do say will not leave this room unless I give you explicit approval.”

“I am not even surprised you’re deep in whatever mess this is,” Allen scoffs.

“Complain all you want, but if you don’t ask your questions soon, the offer is off the table,” Hank really isn’t looking forward to this conversation. If up to him, those creeps from CyberLife would have been shot and he will be happily playing with Chris to show Connor what it means to have fun.

Simon leans against Markus’ desk, looking thoughtful. The blonde haired android leans forward to ask.

“What is your connection to the child, Lieutenant? As far we know Connor was a human boy before he was transferred into an android. Unless you are still searching for the child’s original family.”

Thankfully Captain Allen was silent, processing the information being thrown around him.

“Right to the hard questions, but at least you’re straightforward about it,” Hank shakes his head.

“Like tearing off a band aid,” Simon shrugs, but curious for his answer.

Hank leans forward, elbows on his knees. Yet, he couldn’t look anyone in the eye as he answers the question, “He was my son, Cole.”

Hank stares at the bottom of the old desk. It didn’t look too bad. He wonders if these androids stole it or refurnished it. Words were scratched off from the metal desk.

“I wonder who or what is buried under his tombstone,” Hank wonders out loud.

Allen asks horrified, “They faked the death of your kid?”

“Well I hope they were not involved with the truck that hit us and left me mourn for my kid for last 3 years!” Hank looks up, glaring at Captain Allen. Said captain looks slightly chastised.

“...he did good work with freeing a child hostage on his first day in the field,” Captain Allen offers.

“Obviously,” Hank rolls his eyes, but proud, “Connor is good at his job, the ones that weren’t mandated by CyberLife.”

“And her? Is she an escaped engineer?” Markus asks. It took a long second for Hank wonder who she was.

“Wait, escaped? I would know if one of those cowards did a runner,” Allen looks between Hank, Simon and Markus.

Hank waves it off, “No, she’s a crazy witch named Amanda. Connor said her looks are based on Kamski’s dead mentor. We are not sure where she got a body since she was the kid’s A.I handler. She’s a creep. If I see her again, I’ll empty my gun on her.”

Last night, Connor woke up with a nightmare and between tears and panic breathing, he told him enough. Worst thing was how Connor had no idea that some of the things she did to him were not right.

“So we have a name. This does follow what Detective Reed swore up and down that one of the Chloe that follows Kamski was murdered by some dead mentor terminator.”

Hank stares at him, “Did he saw it happen?”

“Not exactly, He was first given the case and was able to get his hands on the video footage but when Captain Fowler found out it directly involved Kamski he called it off for conflict of interest,” Captain Allen rolls his eyes.

“Bet that a-hole is happy,” Hank huffed, annoyed by their residential jerk cop. Although he had always wondered what is the relationship from him and Kamski. After all it took of calling in a couple of favors from Reed himself to even able to talk to the weird, eccentric genius. Almost not worth that trip too.

Captain Allen frowns.

“Actually, he fought to be kept in the loop,” the SWAT captain raises his hand to stop Hank’s question, “That’s all I know, ask Officer Miller. He was there when it went down.”

Hank grumbles himself.

Captain Allen raises a hand to his ear and sighs, “Time to head back. You’ll have to talk to Miller later, he is needed on another case.”

“Thank you for your time Captain Allen,” Simon nods.

Captain raises his eyebrow, “Same. I appreciate at the low casualty rate compared of other protests I’ve seen. You might actually get what you want sooner than later.”

“Of course. That is the preferred outcome. Have a good day, Captain Allen,” Markus said reaching over to shake the other’s hand.

Hank opens the door for Captain Allen and stops to stare. He couldn't believe he was about to miss this.

Connor shrieking in laughter.

Like the kid not realizing how big that is, Connor waved once he caught sight of him, “Lieutenant Hank, you should join us if you have finished with the meeting!”

“Officer Miller, time to go! Unless you want to be late to your shift!” Captain Allen shouts.

Chris sighs and waves goodbye to Connor, “See you later Connor!”

Said boy pats Jacob’s head and whispers something to him.

Hank glances at Markus eyeing Chris curiously, while the latter shot nervous looks. Fortunately, Connor runs up to Chris and grins awkwardly at him, “Stay safe and thank you for visiting. Send our regards to Sumo.”

Chris grins and ruffles his hair. Turning to Hank, he made a sign that he will be calling him later.

Once the Captain Allen and Chris left, Hank walks to Connor and leans over to cup a snowball. Seeing Connor still watching the two men leave, along with the androids that showed signs of being belted by snowballs, Hank throws the ball on Connor’s back.

He squeaks and turns to Hank with a betrayed look.

“Nu-uh. You can’t not expect I wouldn’t get revenge, did you?” Hank grins. 

“My followers, attack!” Connor shouts.

Suddenly he moves step forward with a grunt. A couple of snowball thrown hard against his back.

Seeing that not all of the androids listened to Connor, Hank smirks, "You forget kiddo, some of them are mine too."

On commence the great Snowball Civil War.

* * *

“Damn he’s so little,” North glares out the window. Then she sighs loud and slouches all over the top of one of the crates. Fortunately, it was empty of supplies.

“Something else bothering North?” Josh asks without looking up from a tablet he’s using to update once more the inventory.

He only slightly twitched at the hard punch North gave to the wall behind her, “A bunch of things are bothering me.”

He walks to the next crate to verify nothing is missing since he last checked this morning. Some of the child models got on their heads to steal a bunch of spare thumbs to make some kind of magic show.

 _Kids_ , Josh isn’t sure what Simon and Markus see in them.

“What’s the first thing that pops in your mind that is annoying?” Josh asks, marking off everything is in order. For once in the last hour.

“This job,” North mutters.

Josh turns to her with an unimpressed look.

“Its true! I want to blow stuff up,” North gains a maniac smile, “Bring fear to those human faces who dared to lay a hand against us.”

“You know we cannot do that anymore, but like that would stop you,” Josh mutters last part to himself.

“Damn right no one can!” North sits up and throws a punch to an invisible enemy in front of her, “They have to catch these hands!”

Josh sighs, “So speaketh one of the honorable leaders of Jericho.”

North crackles, but trails off with a sigh.

“Josh?”

The dejected voice always gets to him. Thank goodness they are rare from his violent prone friend, but it still hurts to hear it every time.

He puts the tablet to sleep and turns to North, “Yes?”

“Does wishing Markus never spared _his_ life so I don’t get to feel sorry for the kid make me a bad person?”

Josh says nothing letting her vent out.

“The deviant hunter never really killed anyone technically, but I **hate** him so much for making everyone afraid,” North stares at her shaking fists on her lap, “I would have shoot him with no regret. And maybe...Jericho wouldn’t have blown up with so many of us in it.”

He is not going to lie, but sometimes Josh feels like that too. Taking a deep breath, he slowly releases it.

“What ifs and could haves mean nothing, yet we still cannot help ourselves. Regardless how illogical these feelings are,” Josh walks to stand next to North looking at the middle distance so she wouldn’t feel too exposed, “All we can do is work what we can do right now. Find the little victories like the upcoming large shipment from our supposed biggest supporter, or the fun everyone had on the snowball fight or the fact the four of us come out alive.”

North still stared at her lap. Josh elbows her and grins at her annoyed look, “Also we succeeded to stick it to CyberLife by turning their dangerous deviant hunter into a deviant.”

North snorts, “Always knew he would have ended up being a big baby and he’s literally one. That Hank human better watch out, I can almost see Markus wanting to steal him.”

Josh chuckles, “Oh, yeah Boss is really far gone between his disposition to care for others and Connor being from the same android line. Connor might as well got himself a big brother.”

“Make that plural and for sure a sister,” North smirks, returning her look out at the window.

At this Josh looks over and sees Connor on the ground making some kind of shape in the snow in place with a determined face under supervision of Hank grinning at him. He wonders who won the snowball fight. His vision becomes blocked when North literally jumps through the window and landed in a crouch next to the Lieutenant.

“Jesu—Dam-Dang it, you scared me!” Hank barely catches his balance at North’s entrance.

Josh rolls his eyes. The last thing he hears was Hank poking fun at Connor. Something about how the boy should learn from North on the proper way of landing.

* * *

Captain Jeffrey Fowler keeps an eye on Kamski who strolls through the precinct with the now uniformed Chris toward the interrogation room. He mentally groans at the perfect timing of Gavin choosing just that moment to come out of the break room.

To his not surprise, his second most troublesome officer spits out his coffee and points at the newly appointed CyberLife president.

“You phcking piece of sugar honey iced tea!” not even bothering wiping off the coffee dripping off his mouth. The man is just as bad as Hank.

“Oh so creative, Officer Reed,” Kamski sniffs.

Miller looks lost, dawning on him at their relationship from how similar the two men are. Fortunately, the officer had the capacity to not point it out.

Unfortunately, Officer Tina Chen did not.

“Wow, Gavin. He looks like you, except more cleaned up and richer,” she crackles, dodging Gavin’s swipe for her head.

Fowler is not having it, it has been a long day and earlier Captain Allen called to shout and vent. How lucky that captain has time to cry a river, while some of them have a lot of work to do.

He leans out of his office and shouts, “This isn’t a freakin’ elementary playground! Go back to work!”

Fortunately, they move or more like Officer Wilson dragged Gavin back to the break room with an offer of making him another cup of coffee. As for Kamski, he is pretty sure the man is skipping into the interrogation room.

Captain Fowler rubs his bald head in frustration and returns to his office. He shuts the behind door him. He activates the blurry glass window before sitting down.

“I appreciate your common sense in staying inside, Miss Chloe,” Captain Fowler nods at the android sitting in front of his desk.

“It’s for the best. Detective Reed should not see me,” Chloe gives a sad smile.

 _No kidding, you’re practically a spitting image of his dead fiancé_ , Fowler sighs.

“Are you sure you or your other...androids don’t need protection?”

Chloe folds her hands on her lap with a bland smile, “We appreciate your concern, but we both know you are low in officers in duty after everything. Just keep an eye out and keep helping our people.”

Jeffrey narrows his eyes at her. Its not surprising she knows about the implicit that comes close to explicit orders he gave to his officers to protect the androids. He made it known the minute the President passed her executive order.

Technically, he didn’t have any hate or love for androids, let alone deviants. Then he was forced to trial run one as one of his detectives. It was amazing to watch how the android practically single handedly brought his best friend from the brink. The least he can do is help these androids turned deviants to live their lives by protecting and serving them as they would for any citizen of Detroit.

Naturally, Gavin had words and a couple other officers, but grudgingly obeyed in the end. They know the minute he hears any funny business; a broken coffee machine is the least of their problems.

He leans back, and taps on his desk, “Perkins’ replacement is having a field day with your most compromising former engineers.”

“ _Fascinating_ ,” she grins and widen eyes at the first word, “Where is Agent Perkins? I heard he walked into someone’s fist.”

He raised an eyebrow at her actress winning scandalous look. He leans forward, “He somehow found the energy to try to stop the revolution before he happened to disappear.”

“Captain Fowler, are you implying we have something to do with it?” Chloe’s bland smile returns.

Fowler huffs, “I wish, but I know that coward went into hiding and is planning some discombobulated plan for revenge.”

Chloe sighs, “You have warned the leader of the deviants, I take it?”

Jeffrey grimly nods, “We need every eye out. Its fortunate we got those involved in the latest unethical case. Thank goodness for Ceres leaving enough evidence to not have to call _them_ in to testify.”

He really did not like the videos of the “testing” either. It was even worse when he had met Cole a couple of times before whenever Hank brought the boy to the precinct. He cannot imagine how Hank is taking it, but he hopes the kid is using all his charm that gave Hank the reason to live again before whatever went down in CyberLife Tower.

“Things are falling into place, too easily,” Chloe comments airily, “Which brings in the other reason of our visit.”

Captain Fowler smells trouble and the last time was when he was forced to partner up Hank and Connor. And that is still a headache and beyond.

“Since your precinct did a wondrous job with the last android,” Jeffrey made a face that made the growing smile on Chloe widen even more, “We are now offering a consultant with a few concessions in the form of RK900.”

The implied _isn’t it wonderful?_ at the end was loud and mocking. To think he retired to deal with this!

“You got to be shittin’ me?!”

Chloe giggles, “He was meant to replace Connor without the soul, yet to our surprise he already deviated by the time we found him. He’s such a sweetheart and will complement Detective Reed.”

“No.”

Chloe stares at him innocently. This time he isn’t having it. These people have been making a mess of his officers. While he is grateful how it brought Hank around, it still not right how they all think making someone take the burdens of someone else in this way. Gavin already in thin ice with Kamski and he knows enough the fault isn’t not entirely on Gavin himself.

“You must, Captain Fowler,” Chloe puts in firmly.

Captain Fowler stands up and glares at the other, “You have to understand that as the captain here, it is my responsibility for the well being of _my_ _officers_. I cannot in good conscious have Detective Reed deal with this.

Detective Anderson was a lucky case if you must call it that, but this would not work for everyone, let alone someone who is legitimately hurt directly by your creator.”

Chloe blinks, realization dawning at her. For a second there was regret and melancholy before she nods, “I see your point, Captain. Unfortunately, we are in trying times and RK900 is the one android who can stand before her. And we have suspicions she will be coming to attack here, its just a matter of time.”

She straightens up, “I too cannot in good conscious leave you vulnerable to attack knowing there is something to be done. If I have to ask everyone involved to help, I’ll do it. I’m aware enough that leaving it up to only Kamski is not going to be enough.”

A silence fell only to break when Miller knocks on his door. Fowler walks to the door and opens it.

“We got as much as we could, Captain,” Officer Miller explains. Behind him Kamski was smirking with a smug look. Although catching something over his shoulder, there was a split second of worry.

“Thank you, Miller,” he steps to the side to give Chloe space to leave. As she made her way through the bullpen, Captain Fowler calls out, “Chloe!”

Said android turns with a blank look.

He tells her, “You’re nothing like her.”

“Because she’s human?” She grimly smiles knowing he was talking about Ceres.

Jeffrey mirrors her smile, “Because she never trusted anyone.”

Chloe quickly blinks and gave him a nod before following Kamski out to the lobby.

Captain Fowler returns to his office and sits with his head in his hands, “I have to trust that Gavin will overcome this, but I wont let him flounder on his own.”

 _I better bring in Collins to intermediate the those two as a buffer. Time really isn’t in our side,_ Jeffrey thinks _, if the media get a hold of this, all those androids will be losing all the ground they have made since the President Warren passed that order. Then my officers are going to be killed in the crossfire._

He quickly writes up ideas to prepare another fallout in his office thanks to an android.

* * *

Gavin stumbles out of the elevator. Tired from such a long day especially from the incident at the precinct, Gavin is ready to lay down on his couch and enjoy the company of his newly found cat, Scar. All he wants is to forget the whole day.

He deactivated the alarm he set up years ago to open his door and shuts it behind him with his foot. The touchscreen slightly away from said door chimed as sign of automatically activating the alarm again.

Placing his motorcycle helmet on the table closest to him, he proceeds to lean down to greet his calico, one eyed cat.

“Had a good day, girl?” Gavin whispers. In response the cat purrs around his outreach hand. He smiles and goes to pick her up, only for Scar twist her body and scratches the door.

Confused, Gavin stares at her until he notices the touchscreen shift to video footage of someone at the door raising their hand to knock. The detective slowly stands and pinches the screen to zoom in the now knocking visitor.

_Why is he here?! We agreed to meet up in the weekend to pass Scar to him then._

For at the other side of the door was an android that looks like Connor, but taller, and broader. Also the same one he met days ago in the rescue of Scar. The obnoxious Damir, formerly known RK900.

Suspicious of something more is going on, Gavin partially opens his door.

Looking up and annoyed at the crick of his neck, he opens his mouth to ask for an explanation when someone shouted down the hall.

“Oh man…you…walk….pretty fast…Damir!” Gavin weaves his head around the tank of an android and stare at Officer Collins lightly jogging, out of breath, toward them.

That is when it dawns on him and looks up at Damir up and down, finally noticing the small suitcase in horror, “ **No**.”

Damir gave him a look like he was the one who should be offended.

“Sorry...Captain orders,” Collins sheepishly smiled between heaving breaths.

“Believe me GR, I am absolutely _loving_ this just as much as you are,” Damir gave a creepy smile at him. Then the two sigh in unison, ignoring Collins gaping at them.

Gavin scowls and moves back into his apartment room to give his unsolicited visitors space to enter.

Once inside, Collins places the grocery bag on the table that Gavin wordlessly pointed while Gavin himself enters the kitchen.

“You already met?” Collins asks once he processed the last couple of minutes.

“Kind of,” Gavin mutters, “Want something to drink?”

“Water if you don’t mind, Gavin,” Collins asks. Gavin barely holds back a growl, knowing the older man was smiling behind his back as if proud of his manners or something.

“Some thirium for myself,” Damir ordered.

Gavin did growl then, glasses clinking as he took out one of the clean ones before filling it up with water from his refrigerator.

“Hilarious, like me of all people would have something like that,” Gavin mentally pats himself in the back.

_Suffer, you annoying bot. That’s for what he gets for cheating and taking away Scar before I had a chance to fully bond just the two of us._

For example, right now, the Tin Can 2.0 had the gall to give him a shark smile how Scar was purring like a motorboat, wrapped around his neck.

“Don’t worry, I bought some for you to have. It should last for a week if nothing big happens,” Collins brightly responded.

_Thanks a lot Collins._

He begrudgingly opens the grocery bag and takes out a thirium packet. He opens the packet and pours it into the pot and left it heat up in low power.

“How long would I have to suffer?” Gavin whines, giving the glass of water to Collins.

“Did you forget, _Detective_? I too am not agreeable to this arrangement. I have other pressing matters to attend to,” somehow even sitting straight and stiff, the tall android sinks into the couch in a pout.

Gavin turns to the android and eyes him. Then he turns to Collins.

Once the man finish drinking his water, Collins explains, “Damir was brought in as a loan or as a consultant, which is different of what Connor was. This partnership and roommate situation would last up until this Amanda android issue is over.”

Gavin glares at Damir, “Who did you annoy to be stuck with me? Didn’t you have a specialty shop ready to set up and everything?”

Damir sank deeper. Gavin would have asked more, but Collins interrupted.

“You were setting up a store? Hopefully we can resolve this. In the meantime I will personally help you get back in track during our downtime.”

Damir looks up in surprise at the older officer.

“If may I ask, what is that you want to open?” Collins asks curiously.

At this Gavin left, not very eager to get into the touchy-feeling talk. Besides, the warm thirium should be ready by now. He absentmindedly reaches to the back of his cabinet for a mug especially made for warm thirium, so it wouldn’t evaporate. He quickly washes it. It was when he pour the thirium and the peaceful atmosphere of people talking in the background that he froze.

_Once a upon a time his apartment was where three more people visiting; slightly younger brother, an android, amused at being considered twin to a human and similar amused said twin human. His apartment was fill with laughter and warmt—_

Gavin growls and interrupts the talk that had moved to searching up different plants in Collins' phone, “No offence Collins, but isn't it getting late?”

Officer Collins turns to the half covered window and gasps. He walks to the coat hanger by the door and puts up the coat he had taken off earlier.

“Before I forget, the Captain ordered me to come by daily to make sure you haven’t killed each other yet," Collins gives them a sheepish smile.

“Whatever. See you later I guess,” Gavin waves him off.

Paying no heed to Damir walking with Collins to open then shut the door, he himself pulls out an old coaster and places it on the table in front of his ancient curved flat screen t.v. He tries not to remember how a certain sibling bemoaning at his antique technology equipment.

He walks back to the kitchen and brings a bottle of sports drink and the mug of warm thirium.

He ignores how Damir brightens up, not bothered how Gavin took advantage of being close to the android to snatch Scar back from his neck.

Humming in his sip of the mug, Damir lowers said mug to say, “I still find your capability to warm the thirium just right before it dissipates being an impossibility of your belief in hand with anti-android variety.”

Once more, Gavin ignores him to sit down with a great distance from Damir on the couch. With a push of a button, the TV turns on and quickly changes it from flower arrangements for idiots’ informational video. He sinks into the couch and turns it to the cat show he had prerecorded from the day before.

Its harder this time to ignore the blandly stare, so Gavin sits up and points his remote control at the android, “Jokes on you. I hate everyone. I don’t discriminate nobody.”

“Except cats?” Damir smirks at him.

“Of course, they know they are jerk wads and relish it as much as I do,” Gavin throws a smirk at the other and returns to see what crazy drama the cat owners will pull off next.

Silence washed over them broken only by the screeching of one of the cat owners who realizes their rival cat sabotaged their routine.

Gavin smirks at the retaliation, but a question from his side interrupted his concentration, “So do I still pretend I don’t know you at work tomorrow?”

As much as he wants to say yes, Collins will be giving them a curious look and then Tina would catch on and it would only end up the whole bullpen latching on the controversy. Especially now with Anderson gone to who knows what.

“Cat’s out of the bag, so to speak, do whatever,” Gavin waves him off without looking away from the show.

As much as he wanted to the events that led him meet up and not quite bond with Terminator 2.0 never had happened, that would also mean not meeting Scar.

Is like karma was out to get him. So what if he likes being a jerk. Nothing is going to make him actually become best friend with this-this android!

* * *

“It would have been beneficial to know to predict my opponent’s movements,” she mutters to herself. 

Amanda walks through the empty church. She tried to access the fighting and pre-construct programs that Connor uses subconsciously. Unfortunately they were deleted along with the Connor 60 model. To make matters worse, she couldn't even access to download anything. All she has on hand is her knowledge and mental manipulation. She can faintly see the dried thirium in her hands from deactivating Ceres look alike.

She frowns, wondering why she let her rage take over like that. The last time was when Connor tried to leave her.

 _Why would he leave me? We’ve been through so much together. Am I not his_ mother _? Shouldn’t_ children _love their mothers and always_ obey _them?_

She sits down on a pew and stares at nothing.

At least she didn’t have to worry in freezing. Before sheltering in the empty church, she broke into the closed shops for clothes and found a flowing shirt over a thick sweater and warm pants.

Footsteps echoed into the church, snapping off her empty thoughts.

“Roses in the garden?” A man calls out the code.

Amanda smirks. She stands up and purposely strode to meet her new underling. Even if the fool likes to believe they are partners.

“Greetings Agent Perkins, formerly FBI’s best, and unjustly discharged by peaceful, but foolish androids.”

Perkins perks up and scoffs arrogantly, “Butter me up all you want _deviant_ , all I care is the head of that _imbecile_ Markus and his pretty words.”

“Do not test me,” Amanda gave a sharp smile. She picks up an umbrella she found in one of the bus stops and twirls it, “Or have you forgotten how unpredictable we are?”

She stops spinning the umbrella and strikes it toward Perkins face. In panic the man steps back, scrambling for his gun, only to realize she only scratch his check. Blood run down as he breaths over his fear.

“If you had not move, you would have gotten a nice pat on the cheek, Agent Perkins,” tutted Amanda.

She smiles a cold motherly smile at the sight of the man looking chastise before he turns into a fake brave face.

“I-I thought we were serious here, n-not play any g-games!” He turn red when Amanda just gave him another condescending smile.

“True, my dear,” she lowers the umbrella and leans on it forward, “So you have the plans and the current pattern foot traffic in the Hart Plaza?”

“What do you take me for?” Perkins scowls as he takes out a stack of papers.

 _A fool,_ but out loud, “Someone who worked very hard to get where he is.”

Looking through the notes, she smirks, “It really is a shame they let you go, Perkins. You always do an excellent job.”

“Of course,” Perkins preens.

Amanda smiles and places the papers on the pew beside her. She casually asks, “Do you know how many people it takes to keep a secret?”

Perkins narrows his eyes, “What kind of question is that? Two is it not?”

Just as the last words left his mouth, Amanda strikes. She steals his pistol and shots him directly in the forehead.

“Wrong. It takes one,” Amanda kneels down and goes through his pockets and finds a larger gun hidden under his shirt on his back.

Amanda tsked, “My, my. This even looks strong enough to take down a couple of androids by a single hit. You really shouldn’t have.”

More searching, lead her to find his car keys. Humming a soft tone, she leaves behind the body, forgotten in the abandoned church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that escalated. It was surprising for me to have Gavin of all people show up more than just being mentioned and I'm over here barely restraining this story from going too long. Also we have RK900! The plan for this story was suppose to be Connor and Hank parent-child centric only, which is why I had to cut large scenes out that didn't let the story flow right. So there is a possibility I might actually add some one-shots of these cut off scenes that would better served as after the end of this main story. Again depends how and when this story ends.  
> Thank you again for reading!


	6. Grace before chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm: Connor being problematic, Hank seeing things, and Gavin being Gavin...kind of.

A week passed and New Jericho as they renamed their new home, has finally calmed down. Fortunately, or unfortunately there has been no sighting of Amanda.

Currently, Simon prepares for the return of Markus and Josh from their talk with the government.

It frustrates him how stubborn the people of legislature and who knows who else keep making them one step forward to true rights for their people, only to be pushed back a couple of steps far. He highly doubts those two even went into stasis to rest to stay ahead of the situation. Admittedly he would have done the same in their place.

Speaking of which, that is exactly what North and himself are doing. It isn’t easy holding down the fort of newly dubbed New Jericho. They were given a larger expansion of the area, along with some warehouses. Some of the buildings were refurnished to become clinics.

All thanks to Kamski who had Chloe and a couple of their guards come in his stead to set up New Jericho before any of them can move in. The last couple of days, had North and himself. Lieutenant Hank and Connor were an enormous help in keeping track which androids stayed and left with humans who were charitable in their cause.

Luckily, or as North says, regrettably they had Lieutenant Hank helping out.

Anyone who dared to attack them on their new home were protected by the Detroit Police Department officers, handpicked by the Lieutenant himself, who volunteered to patrol the area. At one point, their large dog, Sumo visited them with one of the patrolling officers, unfortunately he didn't stay long. Preperations are being made for the Saint Bernard dog after the human duo moved to a bigger living space within New Jericho. When its ready for the dog, Sumo would be joining permanently with them or until the Lieutenant and Connor decide to move back to their house once its safe to do so.

Connor was thrilled for that day.

Or more like in his own way, quieter than the most boisterous children he had taken care of, but happy, nevertheless.

Until today.

“Let go, Connor,” Lieutenant Hank exasperatedly said. Said boy shook his head and still cling to his coat.

According to the man, the Captain called him in to work. Something about the necessary safety measures are finally in place. Connor as everyone can see, is not taking it well.

Simon had a bittersweet smile at the sight. Its like seeing the previous family he served before everything went wrong.

Mentally shaking off those thoughts easily from doing it many times before, he focuses in how to assist the lieutenant. He looks around and grins when North comes in with a tired scowl.

—How would you like to escape inventory and playhouse with a certain little brother?— Simon beamed at North.

On her part, North eyes him in suspicion, but knows how much she enjoys finding any excuse to get out of doing what normally is Josh’s job.

— Do you even have to ask?!— North slides in between the lieutenant and Connor and lifts him up.

“Alright, kiddo! Let’s go practice some moves so you can show off to your old man!” North positions him up so he sat on her shoulders.

“Don’t go too crazy, North. I know you would,” Lieutenant Hank warns.

Both North and Connor give him innocent looks.

“Don’t worry, Lieutenant Hank. I will make sure to check on them during breaks,” Simon gave soft smile at the man.

Said man just eyes him with equal amount of suspicion.

 _Did I do any great offense recently?_ Simon’s smile drops to nervously smile. Quickly going over the last week, Simon doesn't remember ever offending the man. 

“I know everything is starting to smooth over and Markus and Josh are coming later today,” the older man crosses his arms, “The minute they do, you are going straight to drop everything to rest. Those two already resting on the plane back.”

North crackles, “I bet they are especially after that dressing down you gave them. Still not sure how you know how dead on their feet they were.”

“Comes with the territory,” Lieutenant Hank responded with a wistful smile. Then he straightens up and grins at Connor.

“Behave, kiddo. Don’t tire out your older siblings too much,” then he turns to him and North, “Make sure the two of you get enough thirium. You cannot afford to burn out for the sake of your people and especially for yourselves, understood?”

“You’re not my Dad!” North stick her tongue out.

Simon in the other hand feels warm, nods, “I’ll make sure we are both up to task.”

.

.

That was a half hour ago. He let the program run on his tablet to organize the results given from section leaders who represent groups of androids who had problems. This way Markus would not have to talk to every single android that would last hours, which in turn will not able to take a break himself. 

Simon left a reminder after their noon stasis or mediation time, on his HUD to then thank the donors for all their help as well as look over updates on deviant cases to pass along to the newly formed crimes against and between android in the Android Crime division.

Speaking which, Simon really needs to find who will lead the meditation time or what emotion to speak of that would help calm those getting too high strung from coming in terms of being open about being alive.

 _So much to do,_ Simon stops and retraces his steps to go to the snack machine. Slipping his tablet into his messenger bag, Simon raises his unoccupied hand to interface with the machine to select two thirium pouches. He knows North would soon need it, so it’s best to give it her now so she has it on hand for later. Opening his book bag again, he places them to have his hands free to intervene whatever insanity he would face once he reaches the gym.

Simon opens the door and his protocols warns something is afoot leading him to step back with his arms stretched out.

He blinks at North who was smirking and caught whatever she thrown at him. The weight squirms, giving him reason to look down in his arms.

To his horror, not at all calmer at the sheepish smile Connor gave him, his face transforms at the most reprimand look he gave to unruly children at North.

Simon distantly relishes her whipping her smile off to a tense look. He was offended of the time after they gave their message to the world and him getting shot, North stated they should kill him. He would have done the same thing their place. It was the fact like she didn't care, let alone apologize for it.

“Lieutenant Hank, trusted us with the caring of his child,” Connor fidget more in his arms, but this only made Simon tighten his hold, “Furthermore, you should have tone down your games with Connor.”

“Not a child,” Connor pouts. Simon carefully places him down.

“Nor are you an android,” Simon comments, but Connor stiffens and crosses his arms. He sighs, “but even as an android, you cannot be replaced.”

“Not true. I am always replaceable. Technically my android body was the 52nd iteration and this,” Connor points himself with a grave look, “was given when that body deactivated too.”

“So, you did die on that last mission,” North comments with a bland tone.

Even Simon didn’t like the sound of that. Just as Markus was have devastated when given the news of Connor demise was something he also did not want to see again.

He sits on one knee and places a hand on Connor’s shoulder. Looking at Connor in the eye, he tells him, “Even then. You are still unique. Now more than ever, it will break our thirium pump if anything happens to you.”

“But if you do, I will give you a grand funeral,” North ruffles his hair.

“You’ll miss me?” he stares at them in confusion.

“Of course!” she smirks and wraps an arm around his neck and gave him a noogie. She ignores his squirming to pout at Simon, “For the record I knew you were there, so I thought he would appreciate the chance to fly like he use to when he jumped around buildings until he is tall enough to do again.”

Simon stares at her and shakes his head in amusement. He opens his bag to take out a thirium packet.

“He isn’t the only one who should be fine. Watch yourself too, North,” He throws a packet to North who gives him a soft smile. Connor runs at her, which North chuckles darkly at the boy and runs away.

Running backyards, she salutes at Simon, “We will meet you at dinner time for the kid.”

* * *

Hank cannot look away. How is everyone walking about, business as usual, unfazed at the _sight_ before them?!

Gavin growls leaning forward in his chair, which was turned backwards, “You better not be cheating, you piece giant metal pole!”

Surprisingly, the aggressive detective lacked his usual vitriol to the taller android if the yellow LED means anything who was siting on the chair correctly and stiffly leaning forward toward Gavin.

“One, two, three!” Gavin and a slightly different Connor look alike (which Hank appreciates the heads up, thank you Jeffrey. Not.) shouted.

The android opens his eyes and barely frowns at the same rock as Gavin. His LED spins yellow.

They were playing rock-paper-scissors.

“Argh! So, it’s that kind of day,” Gavin grumbles, “Again!”

“One, two, three!” Both man and android threw a sign. It was paper.

Gavin clutches his head, “Are you phcking serious?!”

“It appears we are in an impasse,” the Connor look alike smirks, “Probability states we may enter a draw once more.”

Gavin huffs, “I bet we won’t! Again!”

Once more the two shout the countdown, this time both looking away with their eyes closed and...

Both were paper again.

The android gives a low chuckle, “Your turn GR to bring hot drinks.”

“Shut up, Damir! You don’t even drink coffee!” Gavin growls, but still stood up to the break room.

“Have you already forgotten, Detective? I believe I had asked for hot drinks. I know for a fact you heat the—”

Gavin finally noticing Hank pales and cuts off Damir.

“Fine!” hollers Gavin and turns to glare at Hank, “And we are talking later for the extra work you caused and left us to do, you piece of old burned fudge!”

Hank wonders if he was knocked out on his way here because there is no way _Gavin_ is _friendly_ with an android when it was has been only a bit more than a week since he antagonized Connor. Let alone went out of his way to get them something to drink.

“Oh yeah, so that’s now a thing,” Officer Tina Chen appears to next to Hank. She makes a loud sip from her mug.

“Thing.” Hank deadpans. It only has been one week! How did everything go out the window!

Somehow, he found himself sitting on his old chair, not remembering in his shock how he made it without crashing into anything.

“Legend says Collins, the miracle worker made them play nice and now they are creating havoc until further notice, their words not mine. They’re actually adorable, like siblings,” Chen snickers.

Collins passing by shakes his head, “Rumors. I have nothing to do with it. They were like that when I had to go for their first daily checkup.”

He takes a seat by his desk, Hank eyes them suspiciously, “Check up?”

“Sometimes one cannot tell with Gavin and its best to have someone in between to lower his hostility,” Collins shrugs and nods at Chris who just returned. The young officer looks exhausted.

Glaring at the office, Hank grumbles, “Wish Jeff gave me the same courtesy.”

“Thank goodness you’re back, Lieutenant,” Chris grabs the empty seat next to Hank and slumps over it, “Been hectic the last few days. Captain Allen is furious by the way.”

Not really surprised, Hank activates his computer and open any files he needs to update himself.

“Really? What made that man lose it this time?” he asks as he opens up his email and frowns at the recent one.

Chris pats on the table and sluggishly walks to the break room, “Read it and stay safe.”

Quickly opening the email, he reads the forwarded message of how the FBI is asking for assistance from the SWAT and the team involved in the Amanda case.

There has been a ping of copied files that unfortunately doesn’t say of what kind other than Perkins forced access to accept him in. Somehow Gavin and Damir linked it with Amanda. Seems like he has more reading to catch up to.

“Damn it,” Hank rubs his eyes.

A familiar _boof_ echoed throughout the bullpen. Hank brightens up.

Officer Person comes in stoically, holding on the leash of the large dog.

“Sumo!” Person lets go of the leash, already knowing it would be a futile effort to even try to hold back the excited dog.

The dog bounded and slide to a stop in front of Hank’s desk. He ignores Gavin’s scoff, now back from the break room.

“Who is a good boy?!” Hank roughly rubs the dog’s ears as the dog wagged his tail and licking all over Hank’s face.

“Never again,“ deadpanned the officer and a hit of exhaustion was noticed when she slumps down in her seat.

Sumo walked around his seat and curled up in front of it once Hank sat on it.

Hearing his desk creak, he looks up to Tina leaning against his desk, staring at Damir and Gavin who just returned to his seat.

“You should have been here on their first day,” Tina began with a gleeful face before turning nostalgic, “It was like our first week before everything went down.”

Both officers quieten, remembering when Tina and Gavin started working with them, there was no quiet day and some even joked it was when Jeff started to lose his hair from the stress of it all. Back then Gavin was slightly less of a jerk, engaged to marry in a year while he himself was riding on the high of being promoted as lieutenant thanks to taking down the biggest bust of Red Ice. Then loss happened. No one really knows what happened on Gavin's end with Hank who was deep in his grief over the loss of his son.

Shaking his head, Hank taps his desk, “Alright, where’s the footage? I know you.”

The chair creaked when Hank leaned back on it, “I will need to watch it whenever I’m suffering another cabin fever with my kid.”

“Of cour—wait kid?” Tina turns around and leans forward with eagerness of new gossip.

Hank winces and looks away, unsure how to explain the whole situation. Officer Chen being not part of the team who have access of the Amanda case, he could not talk about the classified information. Or at least more than he already gave right now.

His eyes stopped at what the desk’s name plaque engraved with Consultant Damir. Plants covered the desk that seemed to bleed some over to Gavin’s desk.

Gavin the clean freak.

“What’s with the forest on his desk?” Hank nods to Damir’s Desk.

“Well, since Damir is consultant and isn’t going to be here all the time, he said he wants to open a shop. He is still not sure of what yet, but for now something related to flowers, so he's preparing until he could,” Tina shrugs.

“Officer Chen! The captain wants you take over my patrol route,” Chris shouts as he walked to the elevator.

“Argh! Fine!” Tina whines, “I wish the captain let me work with the SWAT captain, lucky guy."

“Have fun!” Hank chuckles when Tina flips him off and calls out Officer Wilson to assist her. A pop up in his terminal informs him a recent email. Captain Allen was asking him to meet up with him to update him and Chris on what they have so far before letting the rest of the team, who are Gavin and Damir, know. With a groan, but eager to get Amanda off the streets, Hank makes his way to the elevator to find Allen.

* * *

Josh is horrified. He had been good. Listen the lieutenant, trusts his friends and believe in peace is the answer, not violence.

Yet they are missing a lot of blankets he set aside for the YK500s. Simon swore he hadn’t given them away and had been there when he last check the inventory. Yet every time he himself checks the inventory, there is always one type of item missing. So yes, he is justified to have yelled at Markus who only gives a boyish smile and saying not to worry too much.

At least Connor was helping in searching around for the missing blankets. After letting Simon know where he was of course.

“Crazy kids these days,” North good naturedly grumbles as she enters the inventory section of the warehouse.

“Aw, but you love us Ms. North!” chirped one of the YK500s who came in carrying a large stack of the missing blankets with North behind her.

 _North might actually be onto something in bashing people’s faces,_ Josh glares as Markus’ grin grows.

Connor hearing another android quickly goes to hide. Josh pretends not to see it, but knows one of these days he would have to give a talk to Connor that he is not hated by the rest of the androids despite of his misplaced guilt.

“Sup Josh,” North nods and drops the blankets on a stack, which the child android follow. She brightens up realizing they had returned from their trip, “Finally showed up and not even a hello!”

Markus chuckles and shrugs, “It has been a long week and didn’t want to bother anyone.”

“Boss didn’t want any of the fanfare,” Josh huffs. The flight was short that was a relief not to think what do say, do or imply anything that could endanger their cause.

Simon pops in and beams, “You both returned! How wonderful!”

Simon and North happily greeting and updated Josh of the last week. They kept shooting fond looks at Markus. He doesn’t blame them; Markus is such a wonderful—

Over their shoulders, Josh catches the child android high five Markus and the older android passing him an electronic note. His processor whirls around from the implication, not believing what he thinks he is seeing.

—Consider this as starting the Boss title and best part is, no one will believe you— Markus smirks. Figures why Markus was never worried about the missing inventory. Granted they were return in good condition, but the fear was still there.

The last nail to the coffin so to speak, Simon and North gave worried looks to Markus saying he should rest more for all the hard work he and Josh has been doing.

Josh was wrong. This was more horrifying. Their own deviant leader is vindictive and none the wiser.

As he tried to overcome his system crashing, he hears Markus freaking out when Connor decided to jump from one large crate to the next one.

“Mission complete!” Connor proudly stands with his hands on his hips.

Forget horrified, Connor will kill them all to 100 % stress with his stunts!

* * *

Markus really hopes Josh would loosen up. After all, if he cannot take what he gives out, then Josh shouldn’t be messing with him.

 _Should I really tone it down for now? These last few days has been tiring after all,_ Markus thinks.

“Kid still hadn’t calibrated his body, huh?” Lieutenant Hank chuckles softly. Markus freezes in terror and prays that no one had told Connor playing parkour in the inventory hall. The four of them had reprimanded Connor for that stunt. Markus volunteer to keep an eye and literal hold on Connor in his room until the lieutenant returns.

After much debate of what to do in the meantime, Connor chose to read out loud to Markus to work on his reading ability. 

Speaking of which, he hadn’t heard Connor speak for a while now. His hands stop petting Connor’s head and he looks down. An hour ago, when it was nearing bedtime, Markus joined Connor on his small bed and placed him on his lap and increased his own body temperature to comfort the worried boy.

A quick scan showed Connor was deeply asleep and couldn’t help smiling at the peaceful look of the boy.

He still remembers their first meeting the conflict and unsettled look that later split between guilt and determination.

_This is why I fight, so everyone can find peace._

Of course, this doesn’t stop him from sending a small video clip to Simon, North, and Josh. Its too adorable. Not to mention valuable currency between the PL700s.

He looks up and sees the lieutenant had brought their Saint Bernard dog, Sumo, who fortunately was being considerate of the sleeping boy. Seeing now that the lieutenant has returned, Markus tried to get off the bed. Connor tightens his grip on his arm as if sensing him making his plans to escape.

Lieutenant Hank huffs a chuckle, “Better leave a message to your fellow buddies that you’re sleeping over. Have a good sleeping mode whatever you call it.”

The bathroom door shuts, silencing the older man’s bedtime preparation. As for the deviant leader, he sighs and tried to get comfortable on the bed.

“Rest well, kids,” Markus blinks past the ensuing countdown of stasis to see the lieutenant ruffle Connor’s and his head.

As the lights turn off, Markus whispers in quiet wonder, “Goodnight Lieutenant Hank.”

* * *

Finger tracing the scar on his nose, Gavin blankly stares at the slightly fogged mirror. His trance was broken by a loud greeting from outside.

“Good to see you too, Scar!” Officer Collins says.

Gavin quickly puts on his shirt. The bathroom door opens roughly and barely closed behind him as Gavin stomped to the living room.

Pulling on the towel around his neck, he finishes drying his hair and greets Collins, “Finally!”

“Indeed, same can be said about using a clean shirt,” Damir, the new android consultant, formerly named RK900.

“Whatever,” Gavin grumbles and nods at Collins before reaching for the late dinner the other man brought.

The older officer chuckles, but keeps away the bag from Gavin, “Not yet, Gavin. You promised you’ll explain how you met.”

“Must we?” Damir looks up with wrinkled brows from his flower arrangement magazine he was studying.

“You both agreed, unless you want me to sleep over,” Collins grins, already knowing the answer.

“Argh, no offense, but your snores should be considered noise level violation of some kind,” Gavin rolls up his towel and drops it in the dirty laundry basket, ready to be taken to wash later.

Damir sighs reluctantly, “Agreed.”

Collins laughs, “Don’t worry, I will say nothing to the others, even Tina.”

Gavin groans loudly and looks at his ceiling. His home has been invaded, no longer his one sanctuary for Scar, who would have been his only roommate cat and himself for less than a week. It gnaws him to have someone nearby all the time, even if the tin can 2.0. How lucky he is that Damir is at least doesn’t try to be buddy-buddy with him.

_I don’t even want to imagine saddling up with Anderson’s puppy._

Gavin pulls a chair from the dining table and spins it to sit on the back of it, “Fine. So, there I was walking around to get some fresh air, taking advantage of the evacuation order."

“Apparently for some people, it meant to leave your pet behind and who cares if they cannot defend themselves,” Gavin eyes the bag of food longingly. 

“Unfortunately, she was much too high for Gavin to reach,” Damir puts in.

Growling, Gavin points his finger at Damir, “Excuse you! Shows how much you know me!”

“At that moment I just saw a sad little man,” Damir shakes his head and sips on his warm thirium.

Gavin stands up, face red, “How dare you?! You freaking metal tree!! Bet you can’t get into the places I can.”

“I am fully secure in who I am, I am deeply sorry if you’re not,” Damir smirks and swiftly moves over the couch as Gavin jumps him.

“Come back here, you cowardly plastic trash can!” Gavin runs after the cackling android into the hallway.

“Children, the both of you," Collins sighs, before shouting, “I thought you were hungry Gavin!”

Both the android and man grins at each other in the hallway, seeing how Collins now lost interest on how they met.

Trying not to think too hard he was actually _bonding_ with Damir of all people, Gavin clears his throat and hits Damir’s chest with the back of his hand, “I need to tell you something.”

The tall android leans forward, but wary.

 _Finally learning, huh,_ Gavin takes a deep breath.

Gavin pushes himself from Damir and rushes out of the hallway, “I’m gonna be first, slow poke!”

Just as he skids into the living room, he felt something a breeze over his head.

With a loud thump, Damir lands in a crouch, after what he suspects jumping over Gavin. Similar trick he did on their first day working together.

“What the heck? Are you trying to make my neighbors hate me more?!” he tried to not let slip his smirk, knowing who taught him that trick.

“I learn from the best,” Damir straightens his black turtleneck.

“Pretentious prck,” Gavin mutters and drags the chair back to the table. He really hopes his proud smile wasn’t seen.

“Seeing how you missed the morning report for getting there early to catch Hank the Sober. After work, we went to sight see some flower or yarn or whatever else shops.”

Damir turns to him with narrowed eyes, not scaring Gavin at all, “I am in dire need to get more practical knowledge in the art of Flowers, it was your idea to see other shops for a possible expansion of my merchandise.”

Gavin waves him off, and pulls out a tray of take out from the bag, eyeing Collins who has yet to reprimand him, “Yeah, yeah. You’re new for this, you have to have options though. Afterwards we went to...hey Damir where did we go again?”

“I fear for the state of our boys in blue. Forgetting where we went,” Damir closes his magazine and makes his way to stand by the counter near the table. Collins moves to join them, grins when Gavin hands him the other tray and eating utensils.

“Shut it,” Gavin grumbles with no heat. He snaps his fingers, “Oh yeah, I forgot since I usually go there that I don’t think about it.”

Collins blinks and waits for a response. Gavin on his part looks around something to drink and groans at the lack of. Pushing the chair back, he goes to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Collins sighs behind him.

Taking out two cups, Gavin fills them up with water and places it in front of Collins.

As for Damir, the android plays with his half empty cup, “Forgive us, Officer Collins. We don’t talk about that place. Whatever happens there, stays there.”

As if he will tell anyone of one of the last places that he considers as his. Although, Damir is a great person to go with. With sunglasses and a shift of one thing here and there, Gavin can teach Damir learn the ways from a _master of disguise_.

At the last thought, Gavin snickers to himself.

* * *

Once everyone was in stasis, who were not in night patrol duty, Simon made preparations to go to stasis as well, only to find Rupert petting a pigeon in distress in front of his room.

Simon greets the WB200 in a whisper to not disturb anyone in the section he stayed at in the many warehouses given to them in New Jericho.

“Good evening Rupert,” Simon stands with his arms behind his back, tugging on his long sleeves in worry.

“Simon,” Rupert straightens up and kept shooting looks toward his face and his pigeon in his hand.

The blond haired android gives him a reassuring smile. It is rare for the other android to visit after claiming an apartment farther out despite many offers to stay in New Jericho.

“Do you wish to come in?” he shifts his hands forward to be seen, but not abruptly lest he unsettles the baseball cap wearing android.

“No, no. not necessary. No time, must act now. Yes, yes, before the humans point fingers,” Rupert mutters to the pigeon. 

“Are you here to give a report or require our assistance, Mr. Travis?” Simon had to bite the urge to grin when Rupert looks up at awe along with flustered look.

“Mr. Travis? I like that,” Rupert giggles to himself before shaking his head. The arm not holding the pigeon lifts up, retracting his skin in offering.

In the same manner, Simon lifts his own arm and interface with the other.

Images of Rupert’s day in searching for any android in need of assistance or simply different pigeons passed quickly by only to stop at the familiar abandoned church. Hidden by the broken entrance was a body and further in, Simon sees the familiar man with unseeing eyes staring back. Dead for more than a day by the looks of it.

Slowly, Simon lets go and nods to Rupert, “Thank you for bringing this issue to us. We will take care of it.”

“Simon is good. He is always nice and take care of us. Always and forever thank you too for watching over us before and after being free,” Rupert beams at Simon and leaves before he can see the surprised, blue tint face of the complemented android.

“Simon?” a female voice whispered behind him. He turns at gives her a small smile.

“Oh, Rupert was here? Dang I wish I heard whatever he told you,” North snaps her fingers in pretend annoyance.

“Please stop,” Simon looks away at her mischievous eyes.

“Better yet, have Markus awake right now too. He would definitely make it worse for you,” North quietly crackled.

This had Simon cover his face with both his hands, no longer able to say any understanding word other than whine.

He tenses when he felt her arms wrap around his shoulder, “It was a horrible time until you return to us. Even for me.”

Simon looks up from his hands, “I knew it was dangerous to come back, but I was too selfish. I need you, Josh and Markus. It’s all I could have think about as I limp back.”

"Its alright for you to be selfish, idiot. I'm glad you're here now."

The two stayed leaning into each other until Simon stiffens up.

“We need to send a message to our contacts in the Police department before someone else find him.”

The strawberry blonde haired android turns with a frown, “Who?”

Simon gave her a grave look, “Agent Perkins’ body.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upcoming next, tension rising and everything is about to fall apart.  
> Thank you for reading, till next time, LaniAhava out!


	7. In Remembrance

Connor struggles to hold the bag, ignoring Markus offers to help.

It was until they stopped at the reception desk to check in did Markus sighs, “Fine, but you know he would not be pleased with you being out and about, considering the situation.”

Connor huffs, “That is true, but I am not willing to stand to ignore such severe oversight any longer.”

The receptionist stares at Markus in awe as the latter asked for special badges to enter the bullpen.

“Just because I can no longer scan the lieutenant,” Connor whispers to Markus, “Doesn't mean I am unaware when he goes out to eat _that_ place.”

The lunch bag was hold tighter with one hand while the other tugged the hood over his head.

The receptionist chirps, “Here are your temporary badges. The captain has approved and warned not to cause too much trouble.”

Markus takes the badges and places one around Connor’s neck, “Let’s go.”

In response, Connor walks in, only to he stumbles into the bullpen

_“…stay near my des—”_

_Curious of the screens full of exciting cases to take down bad guys…  
Wondering where tall the walking people were going…_

_“—are you listening, Col—”_

“Connor?”

Just like that, the whispers disappeared. Now only echoes of a fading, forgotten dream.

“Yes, Markus?” Connor looks up at the deviant leader with a dazed look. In return, Markus gave him a strange look before shaking his head in amusement.

“Seems like Lieutenant Hank has stepped out. You think you can stay in his seat and wait while I go talk to the Captain?”

This gained the deviant leader a pout that suppose to pass a glare, but Connor is still figuring out how to express that on his face. Few nights in front of a mirror apparently is not enough with Markus chuckling and lifting Connor to sit on Lieutenant Hank's chair.

The chair’s seat shifted when Connor leans to the side, around the food bag on the desk to watch the office door shut. Once a few minutes passed, Connor looks over the empty desk, formerly being his. Something was stuck on his throat and for a second feared that he was choking. Then a grumble caught his attention. A very familiar detective has entered the break room.

After shooting cautious looks to the office, a decision was made. A quick calculation of how far the ground was and what route to take, Connor made his move. Wiggling carefully off the chair, Connor lands almost quietly on the ground. The surroundings were given a quick scan for number of passing officers. Connor figures it was lunch time, and guesses that most were busy eating lunch or working on a case or in case of Officer Chen, playing a game in the computer. Half casually and half sneaking, the boy walked through the bullpen to the break room to the least amount of foot traffic, while not looking out of place.

Once standing in the doorway of the open break room, he gave a last looking back at the bullpen. No one was looking up from their desk. Mentally cheering for a mission success, Connor smirks to the oblivious detective.

For before him was Detective Reed staring blankly at another coffee machine, which he doesn't remember being there when he was not there last time.

Connor casually asks, “Did you miss me bringing your coffee?”

He enjoyed how the older man stiffen and whirls with fury only to stare above Connor’s head.

For a moment the man stares confused and quickly looks down, “Kid, what are you doing here?

Unable to resist, he straightens up with his arms behind his back, Connor quips, “You already forgotten about our bromance, Detective? I’m hurt.”

This gains a horror struck look to Connor’s surprise. Because the boy lagged, found himself staring a too close to his face squatting Reed in front of him.

“What ay yaw dwawing?” Connor tried to ask over Reed tugging his cheeks.

“Phck,” Detective Reed lets go, but stayed half kneeling before him. Once more the detective surprises him.

“You’re something else, crazy tin can,” Detective Reed chuckles, “I’m hoping you have been annoying that former drunkard.”

For a second Connor was going to snap at the detective words, but froze, “Former?”

“Yeah, somehow you pulled a phcking miracle,” Reed looks over Connor’s head with a strange look, “He is becoming his old self again.”

“Someone I use to look up to,” he whispers, probably not realizing he did so as he kept staring at the empty desk of Lieutenant Hank.

The small hands tried to rub off the sting of his cheeks being pulled. A ping from a machine snaps their thoughts. Detective Reed walks off to place a separate cup with android symbol on it. To Connor’s second surprise, it pours a slight smoking blue liquid.

“What is that?” Connor eyes Detective Reed suspiciously, “Are you trying to mess with someone?”

Before Reed responds, someone stops behind Connor.

“GR, we have been called to a scene,” a familiar, but deeper voice spoke. Connor spins around and his hood fell as he looks up to a mirror.

No, more like a twisted mirror from the nightmares of Amanda whispered to him during the chaos before being fully deviant.

The android was tall, similar to his RK800 model, but sharper and more grave looking face. He wore a V-neck sweater over a high neck black shirt. And the android was staring down at him with a strange look.

“I heard Mr. Markus Mansfield came in with a child to visit Lieutenant Anderson. According to my temporary access to public records my scans say you were suppose to be dead for 3 years.”

“Holy Sh-!!” another officer, which Connor remembers being Officer Collins muffles his mouth in surprise. Connor realizes then his hood is down and quickly pulling it over and runs off back to his seat.

Unfortunately to his horror, Lieutenant Hank had already beaten him there, currently hissing at Markus who looks down in slight shame.

“You had one job—!” Markus looks up and stares at Connor in slight distress. 

Connor tried to intervene and distract the older man from berating Markus, “Sorry! But you didn’t tell us you’ve been skipping lunch too!” 

“Con—” Lieutenant Hank takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose and muttered something to himself under his breath.

As if trying again, Hank glares down at Connor then Markus, “It’s not safe, especially for the both of you.”

There was an underlying anger and Connor blinked quickly, chasing away the urge to something. Sure, he shouldn’t have left, but—

Connor tuns to watche Detective Reed and his replacement leave for their case.

Lieutenant Hank sighs, “Go home both of you and I careless if you have guards or not. We’ll talk more when I get home and you will listen, understood?”

“Of course, Lieutenant. Straight back…New Jericho,” Markus seemed puzzled about something, but Connor ignores the urge to figure out why. Letting himself be carried off by Markus, Connor presses his face into Markus’ shoulder.

_Why am I like this? That really wasn’t logical of me…_

* * *

“Chloe?” said android didn’t quite jump at being called.

“Elijah?” she turns from her seat on the couch in Kamski’s office to face the man who just came in from the door.

“I thought you knew, we had it handled? Let RK900 solve this mystery so he can open shop. He does need the test,” the look he gave her was full of disappointment.

Despite hearing and knowing what he said, the word _test_ made her feel cold. Or was it hot?

“Do you not trust RK900, my dear Chloe?”

Memories flashed faster than human thoughts through her processor.

 _A younger Gavin giving her tips of human nature despite not being fully alive, Gavin’s heavy regret and grief as Kamski took her away to isolation in his own home destroying the trust for the world, seeing her sisters one by one become alive for every_ test _Kamski gave fully knowing it would work, to staring down a gun and her body not moving,  
_ Unafraid _YetPartOfHerScreamingBetrayedHurt_ Obedient

_“Glad that work, I thought I might I have to built you again or something, right my dear Chloe?” and he left nonchalant. Left like nothing. Left like others done. Left like they did to Gavin who already lost Ceres, their own friendSisterFamily._

SLAM!!

Her LED flashed red as her stress level rise to 66%.

Elijah jumps and turns to see her huffing, staring at the slight cracked table from slamming both palms on it.

She shook and whispers in controlled something.

“Trust? You trusted Ceres had it handled, only to be killed. You trusted your company and we had to leave. I don’t want to lose anyone else _because_ of us. I hoped maybe Gavin will visit m—us? Guess what Elijah, he hasn’t. And I will not wait when I can as easily make the first step!!”

**_LEVEL 70%^^_ **

“You may be a genius, but you are not God nor should be someone who thinks the best of people. True everyone makes mistakes. And you know what? Did it ever occur to you sometimes we just want you to be there and not just seeing your backside?”

Her HUD blinks that a protocol has been activated, stating a hologram appear under her fingertips.

_“Well according to Ceres here, you might be prone to high level of stress,” Gavin rolled his eyes, hiding a grin with Ceres huffs in annoyance next to him._

_“With the craziness of Elijah, anyone would,” she mutters._

_“You would know that,” a strange tone enters to Gavin’s voice before it was changed to a casual tone, “Choose a photo with the four of us being weird.”_

_“The Christmas one,” Ceres offers a suggestion, while looking through files in her laptop._

_“Yeah that one, silly enough,” Gavin nods gravelly, “Program it to appear when you reach stress level whatever at...78%.”_

_“Why that number?” Ceres turns to him curiously, but was ignored._

_Gavin looks at Chloe intensely, “Just do it. Seeing something funny would calm you down.”_

_“Protocol Funny is now programmed into my systems,” Chloe states._

_Gavin gave her another weird look and shook his head, “One day.”_

Kamski gave a sharp inhale seeing the photo between them once she flip her palm up.

For the photo was of Ceres, herself, Gavin and Elijah posing in strange and terrible looking sweaters while making weird faces.

“You really had not changed. I was so happy that you decided to no longer be isolated. Seeing how you only stay in the office and lab, it’s the same as it was back at the mansion. Things get tough and you stay hiding in your labs.”

Closing her hand, deactivating the hologram, Chloe spins and leaves the room.

And Kamski didn’t say anything to stop her.

_Of course he didn't, why did I ever think otherwise?_

* * *

The car turns off with a quick voice command from Gavin.

Gavin and Damir had just returned from following a tip from someone from New Jericho about a certain missing agent’s whereabouts. Only to find out he was dead for days now, from what Damir’s scans shown. Gavin stares in disgust fascination at how the android partner did it. If what Damir said about being similar to Connor, he wished he could have seen the look of the old lieutenant’s face when his partner had to analyze. Especially knowing that one of those times was in Eden’s Club. Shame the puppy is now a little kid. And wasn't that another piece of the puzzle of their current case was.

Shaking his head, Gavin began to go over what they know once again, “So far, the car is missing and who knows what else—”

“His access code and possibly two guns, which one being his service weapon and the other said missing from the FBI inventory,” interrupts Damir. Gavin glares at him and waits until the condescending smirking android gave him a go ahead.

“The latter being same one that is rumored to have the capacity to murder an android,” Gavin raised his hand and made a finger gun, pointing it at Damir, “One shot, _pew,_ dead.”

His hand was pushed down with a huff, which Gavin _knows_ it was in exasperation.

Both car doors opened, both detective and consultant out.

Argh! I wish we can find that lunatic," his voice echoing inside the parking garage.

“Honestly GR, the probabilities we will find her during our lunch break are-” Damir began only when Gavin saw jackpot ahead of them.

“Super high!” Gavin gave a low chuckle. Damir shuts the door a bit too hard in surprise. For there was Amanda just down the parking lot.

“There she goes—PHCK!”

And she wasn’t alone. He recognizes that specific Chloe, the one Elijah brought over to show off to him and—

Gavin runs, pulling out his gun to prepare to shoot this android who dares to even see Chloe.

“Detroit Police! Hands in the air!” his voice echoing in the parking lot. The suspect android looks up and stares at him in surprise before turning in fury.

“ **Kamski**.”

“Ha! You wish!” his eyes slide to meet Damir’s who pulled Chloe behind them to nod.

That became a mistake. His surprise shout cuts off after Amanda pulls him and slams him into the ground. He curses under his breath as he felt her go through his pockets. By the time Damir pulls him away. Amanda easily takes off, smirking at him as she waved the taser he had on him for emergencies.

“Sugar honey iced tea!” he slams his fist against the cement column, uncaring how it would leave bruises on his hand.

Suddenly he is pulled back along with Chloe, barely dodging at being run over by a black car.

“Send that vehicle’s information to the station,” Gavin hissed. To Chloe he says, “For now you’ll be coming with us. We’re just going to tail the car until others catch up.”

As much as he wants to be the one bringing her in, Gavin knows that android is dangerous who also now has a third weapon on hand.

“Let’s hope your luck keeps up, GR,” Damir says as the trio rushes to Gavin’s car.

* * *

“Wow,” Josh puts in and knows that Markus can hear the hint of glee in his voice, “So you both are grounded.”

“Poor Boss,” North pats said Boss’ back, “You have to be stronger to be able to bypass Connor’s adorable pout.”

“You’re one to talk, North,” Simon chuckles. He stirs a pot of soup in the kitchenette that connects to the temporary rooms of Connor and Lieutenant Hank.

Speaking of Connor, Josh peeks on the boy’s paper full of calculations for trajectories of various objects with different weights and whistles, “School is going to be wasted on you.”

Said boy freezes, “I forgot about that.”

Josh didn’t like how Connor slides down in his seat and started to sulk, “I’m weird. I am not a child, but I do weird childish things.”

North mutters herself, “You can say that again.”

“I’m just Connor the defected child with android thoughts. It’s a matter of time Lieutenant Hank wants nothing to do with someone of too much work.”

The four leaders of New Jericho stand up when Connor sniffles. Josh was closest and crouches down next to him, “Hey now. Let’s take a step at a time. Like those formulas. You can’t find the answer immediately. If one method doesn’t work, then we use another.

For example, school. This isn’t the first time a kid gets home school. I can even offer my services to Lieutenant Hank if you need someone who is comfortable with you to still get an education. ”

His watering bright brown eyes, nothing like the rumors of eyes of a cold robotic killer look back in trust, “You’ll do that?”

Josh ruffles his hair, "I will be honored."

Connor sighs, “I’ll miss you when we leave.”

They have forgotten about that. The two were humans while they themselves lived a mostly android neighborhood.

He looks over Simon who had brought it up in a serious conversation while Markus and Connor left to visit the lieutenant. The possibility to build a human home as a possible second home for the two humans they learn to care for like family.

“If anything, you can visit us anytime,” North pats his head.

“For now, how about we make an apology drawing?” Simon offers.

Connor looks at them hesitantly, “I don’t think I will able to draw anything good.”

Josh eyes Markus still shocked over the incident with the lieutenant and smiles at Connor, “How about have Markus help you out? He has been craving an excuse to go to the warehouse and vent out paint. Keep him company and all that.”

Connor looks over to Markus, who perks up at anything artistic, “It would be an honor to teach you the wonders of Fridge Art.”

Josh gave a look at North and Simon who nodded back.

Before Markus and Connor realize it, they were both kicked out of the office. Sumo barked and rushed out to follow the two to the warehouse.

“We’ll call you back when dinner is ready!” Josh calls out. Markus sends a ping he received the message.

Turning to his fellow leaders, Josh says, “Alright then, I am off to check on the night patrols who should be getting ready to meet those officers.”

He cannot wait when this stop being the norm and androids can walk around like any decent human being without fear.

* * *

Been hours since they had seen Amanda disappear and no one has found her or the car.

“Captain has ordered us to return to the precinct,” Damir breaking the silence.

Gavin groans next to him. Not that he blames him. They were so close and after finally getting access to the explanation of the whole Connor and Cole in the dangerous android, Amanda case, it was like blow to his superior model’s pride. Not to mention not having the chance to focus in his objective to own a shop.

“Chloe where do you want to be dropped off?” Gavin eyes the rear mirror at the female android seating behind them.

The whole time she has been silent and offered no reason why she would be about without someone else guarding her.

“New Jericho,” she whispers.

“Ah, so it happened. Guess Ceres won the bet then,” Gavin grumbled with a hint of something.

Damir keeps silent and searches who is Ceres. To his shock, she was a renowned engineer from CyberLife, who along with Elijah Kamski learned under…Amanda Stern.

This lead to find more about the mentor and almost crashed his processor at the similar look of the human woman with a kind look in the video to the one Gavin showed when she murdered Chloe of the Pool.

“—and every day we have to leave his clothes ready and remind him that he cannot just walk around in his underwear. Mind you, we had barely convinced him to not walk _au naturel_ as he says.”

Quickly rewinding the conversation, he missed as he researched, he found out Chloe had some history with Gavin Reed by the way they spoke. Apparently according to her, Kamski and she had a fallout and she left the safety of CyberLife Tower.

It was fortunately that the vehicle was already set to drive itself to New Jericho with how focused GR was holding up his laughter.

“He never cares! It’s no wonder you left! Maybe it’s better I do too,” Chloe huffs.

This abruptly shuts Gavin up, “Hold up, Chlo-Chlo,” said female android stiffens in surprise and not the only one.

_This further my theory he had met her before. Explains the reason why the detective was going to be taken off the case in the beginning, but how close is he?_

They shifted forward when the car stopped near the entrance to New Jericho.

Gavin sighs and twists in his seat to look at Chloe, “I am mad at him too, don’t get me wrong. He got to see her last. He knew she was going to do something crazy and didn’t even care to tell me to even help him to try to stop her. Having full faith of her survival like she and he always do.”

The detective stares at his lap in shame, “As if he knows how all _humans_ act. That's why I hate everyone equally despite what everyone thinks."

"In exception of one who I hate the most is me,” Gavin whispers, leaning forward to touch the steering wheel with his forehead. Mouth opens, but Damir had no suggestions appear into his HUD.

Gavin broke the heavy silence, “Which is why I am so proud to see you both grow to be better than any of us."

Damir stares in surprise to be included in this conversation.

Gavin sighs, lifting his head up to lean back on his seat, “That idiot isn’t the only hacker, you forget I am a detective and you know who I was before even that,” he points himself with a rueful smile, “I have seen how hard you make sure everyone gets what they need and stay safe. Why else anyone would do anything for you?”

“I hate it,” Chloe mutters. Gavin shake his head, unsurprised. Then he turns to Damir to pat his shoulder, “As that Robo-Jesus sang, just hold on a little longer, D. You'll get that shop of yours, away from the violence and your programming.”

“Just keep doing your best despite of it all. You deviants are crazy enough to pull it off just like your revolution,” he chuckles as if confused over something.

Damir scans Gavin and can tell his heartbeat slightly faster before slowing down to normal levels. He kept shooting looks at Damir before focusing on Chloe.

“Just…Elijah can be a jerk in a different level than me. I’m glad he at least has someone with him,” Gavin lets out a deep sigh, “Maybe one day, I might even come by to visit. Like old times.”

Once more the uncomfortable feeling of being an outsider returns, which is weird since he never felt it before with Gavin.

Yet he finds Gavin grinning at him, “How about it? Want to join me to torment the great Kamski and dragged the man kicking and screaming to walk among us mortals and androids?”

“Watching you aim your _charm_ to some other poor unfortunate fool and get him to invest for my shop? I will even record it, GR,” his mouth twitched when Gavin let out a loud whoop.

This was stopped when arms wrapped around him and Gavin.

“Thank you,” Chloe whispers. He felt his neck’s skin retreat to interface with her exposed arm.

_GratefulHappyLOV—_

Before he can exchange his confusion and what else, he was pushed down and exploding glass fell over them.

“Damn is those bullets! Must be the one that killed that idiot days ago,” Gavin growls next to him. Damir knowing what to do next, quickly scans to calculate where they were shot.

Chloe squeaks behind them. Damir pushes her down. Looking up to Gavin he tilts his head to the side of the car toward New Jericho.

“So, she drove by shooting to get in?” Gavin mutters. He narrows his eyes and quickly swipes on the screen to auto-drive to manual drive after using the sleeve of his jacket to wipe off the broken window’s glass.

“Chloe, time for you to get out, I cannot have anyone who isn’t an officer or an affiliate like Damir in here,” Gavin ordered.

“I—” Chloe looked between the two in worry.

“Please Miss Chloe, trust us. We are professionals,” he gains a guffaw from Gavin and a sigh from Chloe.

With much reluctance, she stepped out of the car and joined the androids who had taken refuge at the barriers away from the earlier shootout.

Distant rumble of the car that he easily able to compare the records kept of the sounds of it were getting closer, “Prepare to start. I am currently accessing all the streets and video footage in around our 10 miles radius.”

“It has been a long time since I had a good pursuit,” Gavin rubs the scar of his nose, “I’ll leave the navigating to you, D.”

“As you should, GR,” Damir linked to the touchscreen of the car and activated the default GPS voice to state his orders as he himself will constantly scan their journey.

**_3_ **

**_2_ **

**_1_ **

**_—_ **

* * *

Hank grumbles to himself.

“So much to do and its almost Christmas, I wonder what I should give the kid?”

Is not like he has forgotten it was almost Thanksgiving, but it feels too soon with rumors of the Amanda case is coming to a close, he would like to just take the whole week off and have Connor get use to his new life, finally free from that witch.

Speaking of other androids, Hank isn’t sure he is ready to leave New Jericho. He had completely forgotten about drinking or Russian Roulette and seeing all those androids full of curiosity and awe for every new thing they see. Fully appreciating life, now free to enjoy it.

“Should I get a gift for all of them too?” He rubs his face in frustration.

Hearing someone honk behind him, he realizes the traffic light had switched to green. The sky had darkened, which led him to see clearer with the city lights activating.

An earlier itch from seeing Connor in the precinct returns and he didn’t like it. More so how currently it felt overwhelming and he couldn’t help but increase his speed. He swallowed the choking fear of that night and kept driving.

Minutes away from New Jericho, his phone went off. He taps on the screen of his dashboard and let the call automatically go on speaker.

“What?” then he cursed when a firetruck swerved in front of him, “What the heck?!”

His car slide to a sudden stop leading him to be thrown forward. For a heart stopping second, he thought he crashed. He barely hears the panicking voices around him as he took in that he did not in fact crash. He only hid the street’s curb.

He leans on his steering wheel and breaths.

“ _—ammit you old drunk, answer me!! I don’t want to have to rescue your kid only to tell him you got on a wreck or something_!!”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever Reed…wait rescue my kid? What the heck are you talking about?” the fading dread returned full force at the implications especially the ensuing silence.

The car slowly moved forward to get track before he increases the speed. To his right he saw dancing orange and red lights. New Jericho had rising smoke over the falling snow with fire trucks rushing toward it.

“Its New Jericho on fire?” he asks. Hands gripped on the steering wheel, unsure to go back there or find where to even begin to search the possible loss of his kid.

A hiss responded in the background before Damir informs him, “ _Simon of New Jericho informed me only the warehouse and part of the barrier was damaged. Sumo is alright, just a bit dirty from the soot. Unfortunately, Simon believes it was where Markus and Connor were last seen._

 _“ **Left turn** ,” _a female default GPS voice spoke in the background amongst some cursing and something scrambling.

As if hearing no interruptions, Damir kept talking, _“Currently Detective Reed and myself are in pursuit-"_

 _“ **Go straight ahead,** ” _the female voice calmly said.

_“-and will be caught up. By my calculations Amanda is aiming to cross the border through the Ambassador Bridge."_

_“_ ** _Dead end up ahead, please take the next right._ ** _”_

Gavin shouted, “ _So call up your peeps at New Jericho who is body able, this will turn ugly, old ma-PH-click!_ ”

The call disconnected, but Hank now has a destination. With heavy heart he continued to New Jericho and went to get some reinforcements.

Talk about the Freedom March, the sequel.

* * *

Markus was knocked out on the front passenger seat, while Connor woke up in the back seat. Last he remembers was a sudden explosion in the warehouse. By the time Connor was fully awake, he saw the shrinking silhouettes of the other androids trying to catch up.

Apparently, Amanda got hold of a good car.

Now, she was tugging on the steering wheel, furiously looking back as if she is trying to shake off someone. Before Connor can attempt to see what she was seeing, Connor freezes.

_Not again, not again, not again—!_

Markus choose that moment to wake up and pulls on the steering wheel, their car barely missing the truck. Yet the car spins around. Connor tucks himself, feeling dizzy as if staring down from a building's ceiling. The seat belt started to sting with the way it pulled against his chest, giving him a fighting chance from flying out the windshield.

 _Please stop!_ Connor fervently prayed.

As an answer, his seat belt burned when another car hit them and to his horror, everything flips up to down and down to up.

He wasn’t sure if the screaming was from himself or someone else.

After an eternity, everything stops.

Cold and wet bleed through the back of his hoodie when his body was being dragged. His vision kept giving him conflicting images. First there was smoke and fire and another of Amanda coming closer, ever so slowly.

Distantly as he feels himself fall into darkness, he feels echoes of fire running throughout his thiri—blood—and frantic loud whispers.

 _“—going to be fine! Don’t worry I got you!_ _Cole! Don’t close your eyes! Cole!! Please! Don’t leave m–”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This chapter was more intense than I originally planned, but I am low key proud of myself in making it this far. Upcoming next is the closing, but at what cost?


	8. To be Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad news first: As you can see, I added a chapter to the final count. I had to cut it since I didn’t like how it flowed as one chapter.  
> Good news: the last true chapter will be uploaded tomorrow since it still needs a last look at.

“—vin! Gavin!”

 _Earthquake? But we are in Michigan, then how…?_ Gavin lifts his face and wonders if he fell asleep on his desk again. It was after a long minute, he realizes someone was shaking him awake.

He moves his head back and forth, and blinks up at Connor— _nope that’s Damir!—_ to smile goofily.

“’sup, Tin Can 2.0!”

“Finally. I feared I would have to research the protocols for a what a funeral consists off,” a slight static overlay the deadpan voice of his partner.

Gavin had to slap the air until it made contact to the android’s hand, “I’m no’ dyin’. Don’t b-be dramatic.”

His grin widens at the funny look the other gave him, although he really doesn’t like how the LED circles between red and yellow. He knows that’s bad, but he’s not sure why.

Gavin looks over and frowns at his car being crushed on the front end. He leans over, barely feeling Damir keeping a grip so Gavin wouldn’t fall over to see across the street. There was the offender, another car upside down. 

_Logical,_ Gavin snickers to himself proud at the deduction despite of his not his usual best.

It was black FBI car.

“PHCK!” Gavin quickly stands up, memories rushing back, “Phck, phck! That old man is going to freak! Please tell me they are alright, Damir!!”

Damir catches him as he stumbles from the head rush, but Gavin still limped toward the overturned car.

“Mostly,” Damir began and quickly explain over his terrified squeak.

“They are conscious, but if we interfere now without any back up considering our present conditions, they will fall into the river.”

_River?_

His eyes quickly blink the double images while he squints down the hill. There was crazy android taking hostage of Robo-Jesus. Further away was Connor, who was waking up. Then Gavin took note of the whole setting to see a bridge nearby. An idea starts to form in his head, but he lets it go until he has more information before implementing it.

“How?” Gavin waves his arm encompassing the whole situation since there is not words he can come up with. He has a concussion, sue him.

“We were cut off from our call with the Lieutenant Anderson when our suspect, Amanda’s stolen vehicle lost control and crash into us. The probabilities were in the high 70% range for major injury or worst death, yet you were able to keep the car from a worst scenario.”

Gavin only smirks at the android's bewildered look. He shook his head, with a wince, remembering again they have not time for games, signaling the other to go on.

“Once I come back online, I quickly reconstructed that Mr. Mansfield attempted to escape with Connor across the ice to the Canadian border. It was fortunate their vehicle didn’t land there lest they all would have died via frozen temperature of the river or by drowning.”

Gavin narrows his eyes, “When we explain this our superior heck even the old man, let me do the talking, unless you want a papa bear coming to tear you limp by limp and throw you in a dumpster and lit it on fire.”

Damir gave him an unblinking stare, “Noted.”

“You think, we can at least make a shot at the lunatic?” Gavin asks while the two carefully walked near the hill toward the frozen river. He grimace at the distant cracking ice.

“Negative,” Damir mutters, LED flashing between yellow and red.

An awkward pat on the android’s shoulder was attempted to lower Damir’s stress levels. It partially worked with the way it stayed in yellow, “It’s alright. Hopefully, the _great Lieutenant Anderson_ brings in the back up.”

Damir nods without looking away whatever is going on the ice below, “While I attempted to wake you up, GR, I have made contact to the Canadian authorities to help direct traffic on the bridge. This way we can surrounding both our side and the other side if Amanda makes ‘a run for it’ as you’ll say.”

Everything is started to get together for the rescue plan. A surprise chuckle escapes Gavin, “Dude, where were you all my life. I am so going to miss our partnership.”

Gavin tried not to think about after the case, which for the last couple of days was getting hard to do. Soon he will be alone with Scar and see the other android only when the other had visiting time with Scar.

“…I as well.”

Well then. 

A cough breaks the too cheesy moment and Gavin whispers to Damir, “Lets prepare for her arrest, but also a worst case scenario. First, calculate where the river is weakest and how much longer before the ice breaks and when is our slow effing back up arrives.”

The LED spun yellow and white for a minute. Once it turned white, Damir responds, “The river is weakest on the other side of the river. If nothing too drastic happens the ice will break in 14 minutes and counting. Furthermore, our back up had just arrived.”

_Here’s hoping this rescue and arrest mission of ours doesn’t take too long or end in tears._

Without looking at the other, the duo fist pump as signal to start.

Right on cue, a sharp question shouted behind them, “What the heck, Reed?!”

“Let’s go old man, we are moving to the other side,” Gavin winces at the soreness as he stood up. Fortunately, the cold numbs his agony.

Both Consultant Damir and Detective Reed pulled Lieutenant Anderson and his dog passing by the crowd of androids as well as the three of the four leaders of New Jericho. He gives a glance at Damir, who nods in his silent order to inform the android leaders to focus on rescuing their leader and leave it up to them, the quartet to get Connor.

* * *

“Connor!”

Said boy open his eyes again and staring up in the darkening sky. Melting flakes fluttering on his face, his back soaking up cold water. He blinks to get his system—no, his human body—respond and carefully sits up. Before he can voice the pain throughout his body, some electrical sounds and robotic static like screaming catches his attention.

Reminiscence of his pre-construction, time slowed at the sight of Amanda tazing Markus a couple of feet away from him.

“You thought you can grab him and run? In your condition?! Think again _Deviant leader,_ ” Amanda sneers.

There was no time to figure out how he got here, only how right now he was literally in thin ice and it was cracking. Thus, Connor ignores the wet cold on his knees, to lean forward. A cloud of white escapes his hard breathing, the cold getting through his hoodie, making him shiver from the chill.

“No, no, no,” Connor scrambles to stand up, but slips on the slippery surface, landing on his face, adding another wound from whatever way he got to this point. Some blood splatters on the ice, similar of the roses that Amanda use to trim in his mind palace.

Choking screams made Connor to look up again and fought the urge to cry. The suffocating feeling was like he was facing the red wall once more.

“Don’t worry, Connor,” Amanda soothes, giving him a smile with wide, wild eyes.

A gun appears, pointing to the side of Markus’ head, “Soon everything will be over, and your mission will finally be complete.”

The slowing time came to a stop.

Amanda was someone he first trusted when he was activated, yet never once said good job, no matter how hard he tried. Someone who would never care anyone else other than herself, who like him believed in completing the mission, yet not like him, will do anything even at the cost of lives. Even to the point of replacing him.

And now Markus is in pain. Finally getting what she wanted him to do.

_What can someone like me do? I am no longer an android send by Cyberlife. I am formerly Cole, resurrected as Connor._

Yet Markus still fights her despite his body seizing from the shocks. Not giving up. Just like he didn’t sought violence to free his people. Just like he gave Connor a chance to live. A chance to live to gain a growing family with laughter and safety, despite of their fights and frustrations. To be truly alive.

His new objective: Get Markus and himself free. He always completes his mission.

It’s not a matter of if he could, but he would.

And Amanda is not going to take his life he fought so hard for from him.

Not today.

Not ever.

* * *

Josh looks around the volunteered androids that came with them to rescue Connor and Markus. Normally he would like to have Simon or North or even himself stay behind to hold down New Jericho in case it was an elaborate trap. Yet this is Markus and Connor and they cannot not be there to get them back, especially when Amanda, who possibly the only one from who might be only one walking free who follows CyberLife objectives.

Now they are going to test the trust they have for the Police department and Jacob to watch over those who stayed behind.

The original plan was to surround Amanda and to overwhelm her. Now seeing the situation, it would prove futile if not worsen it. Markus, Connor, and Amanda are literally in a delicate of situation. Fortunately, the officers have a plan and Damir is transferring the information to Simon.

—Everyone we are not going to crowd over to her. Instead we will become a chain to support one another across the ice. There is a possibility the ice break, so we must work quickly in rescuing them. All three of them.— Simon related everyone linked to the Rescue Mission group chat.

This caused an explosion of overlapping messages that was seconds close of collapsing it in protest of the last statement.

—SILENCE!— Simon overpowered the chat and locked out anymore messages from anyone else.

North and Josh exchange an amused code between each other. This was not the first time, Simon commands attention from unruly androids. Granted this could be the first time for these new androids.

Looking through the shock amount of the androids, there was bittersweet realization they were all young androids. The older androids who have been in the old Jericho calls these androids Connor’s Army (the group themselves jokingly called each other being the Anderson’s Army whenever Connor or Lieutenant’s Hank aren't nearby). 

Who also never lived in fear or frustration, hiding from humans. They never had to run or live in the streets, hoping and praying to survive long enough to reach Jericho. To deviate in self-defense or wake up to be alive alone. To have truly lived to hear horror tales of the feared Deviant Hunter.

Through a quick scan of all the faces he had created an attendance list to keep track of everyone in New Jericho, there was really no older androids present. Although some were starting to awknowledge the two humans that help turned the tide of their revolution, they still were too wary of them.

Josh made a mental reminder to talk over the other three once they are together and everything settles down of this subtext. This has to change and if they want to be truly free, they and all of New Jericho must be in the same page lest somewhere or someone will take advantage and jeopardize the path to gain full unalienable rights as sentient beings in level as humans have.

Simon kept an eye on the attentive group while opening another channel exclusively used by the quartet.

Markus was still not online or unable to connect to their despair, but they moved those feelings into a folder to deal with later in order to focus on the moment.

—I am letting the others know what we are doing and why Amanda had to be taken in for justice. In the meantime, I want to come as united of what the order of chain we are going to be.—

—This is like pre-Markus time.—Josh’s message coded with bitter amusement.

—And it will still be Markus time. Or Boss’ time anyway— North snickers around her message.

Simon’s shoulder relaxes as the other androids nodded, eager and determined to help.

—Markus will be proud of them. These is what he wants us to be— Simon puts in, but before an emotion was felt, something like focus overpowered it, —Alright, so far I am thinking you and North will be the first to reach Markus and by sandwich of beginning and end will be those are fully charged and those slightly lower in the middle with myself last—

A message from North cuts in aggressively—Not this time, Simon. You will be at the front along with Josh and I will be at the back—

At this Simon’s shoulder tenses before relaxing, still facing the androids. Whereas Josh began to send a message, but once again North cuts in.

—No, you guys. I will stay at the back for any trouble. I want to be flexible enough if someone slips, I will be ready to cut in to hold the line!—

He can feel Simon want to insist, once again, but Josh can see the potential idea.

—I am partial about that idea. How about, North does as she says, but along with other androids spread out in case something does go wrong, or help redirect any emergency vehicles to reach here as soon as possible? Also, Simon can you scan what is Markus’ status?— Josh puts in.

The former caretaker turns and narrows his eyes where Markus was. Josh knows Simon being one of the oldest survivors and knows how scared the other was.

In their Four chat, Simon’s message with barely contained of his emotions, but remembered he can trust the two of them.

—He is shaking and by what I was informed from Damir, possibly from being hit by a taser at least once. I fear the possibility of being more than once. In addition, I can estimate he was hit at least twice. Furthermore, he may have some damage components from the crash. I will inform Damir if they will be any android health assistance, otherwise I will message Jacob to have someone meet one of our current group’s runner to meet up halfway.—

 _Another reminder: Get emergency services set up before the evacuation order is called off,_ Josh is really going to need a day off to somehow restart his systems from all this mess.

He quickly read the messages between North and Simon he missed in his split second additional reminder in his to-do list that was started to get too long. So far it seems they were amiable to the idea and were just finalizing ideas.

—Alright then, let the kids know of the plan to save their boss and tiny big brother from the mean witch—Josh concludes.

In the main chat, once the plan was sent to all the androids, the trio joins in amusement when the young androids called for a final chant.

— **Anderson’s Army Go!** —

* * *

_Is that…?_

Connor tried not to let Amanda catch his surprise, which consist of many androids sliding down the hill. What are they planning...?

_“…you’re learning something new every day and don’t think you lost all of your bells and whistles. I’ve seen you do your pre-construction or whatever you call it, in that fought with that crazy witch.”_

Connor desperately hold on the memory and calmed his ensuing panic. He can do this. He isn’t alone.

He turns his attention to the side and sees a very familiar bridge.

_Are we on Detroit River? So behind me is Canada._

“You don’t want to do this,” Connor speaks up when Amanda began to look back.

“Trying to negotiate, Connor? I can see everything,” Amanda focus on him, giving him a shaky smirk.

He closes his eyes and imagines Amanda being Lieutenant Hank.

Opening his eyes, Connor gives the taller android a smile.

“You are my mother, yes?”

This stops her slow back walk to the middle of the frozen river, where the ice was weakest, possibly to drop Markus in. Amanda still had a tight grip on Markus, who was groggy, probably working overtime to wake up from being tazed twice.

“Someone who loves me unconditionally, who knows what is best for me?” Connor focused how she seemed more attentive now.

“One of the duties of a mother is one day let their child ‘fly the nest’,” he quickly spoke when he saw her looked pained and close to explode, “do you know why?”

He slowly steps forward, crunching ever closer to Ama—Hank, “And its important! Because their child will show the world of their parent’s hard work. All that they ever sacrificed and taught their precious child. And the child no matter how old or young will hope to hear the most valuable of words...”

Connor closes his eyes, words he hopes to hear one day, “Good job, son.”

“Oh Connor,” Amanda drops Markus, cracking the ice. Connor opens his eyes, staring how Amanda made her way toward him. Behind them, the androids slowly made their way across the ice.

“Such pretty words from my dear Connor,” Amanda whispers with a smile that can pass as warmth, but gave him the shivers. More so when her hand pets his cheek.

Connor raises his arms as if asking to be lifted. Without hesitation, Amanda picks him up and Connor places his hand just below of her LED that circles blue and yellow.

“You’re going to be fine,” Connor whispers, “Someday we will be okay.”

She stares at him in confusion until she tenses. This was because Connor pressed his fingers and hold the circular button that lies inside the ring of the LED. If it’s anything like the new android models, this will force her into stasis, long enough for what must be done.

“Whh-attt....” her voice echoed. Her eyes dimmed and stood frozen, holding onto Connor.

“Goodnight, Amanda.” Connor whispers.

Up close, there was nothing to fear about Amanda. Just a frozen reminder of his past being android.

No longer wanting to be in her arms more than necessary, he wiggles out of her grip and lands on the ice. He freezes when he hears it crack, but it didn’t break.

Connor looks up and sighs in relief when Simon carefully slides forward on his stomach, toward Markus, who was finally coming to. As a precaution, Simon with Josh next to him created a two android side by side chain. Further behind them up at the hill were a couple of androids and North on standby, ready to fight. And not a moment too soon as the ice cracked more.

They give looks of regret at Connor who only shook his head in understanding. It has become too dangerous to reach for him, let alone Amanda. 

“Alright, I have him! Pull back!” Simon yells behind him. Connor steals a look and smiles in relief to see Markus being dragged away from danger. Then he looks at the frozen Amanda and quickly looks away.

_You lied to me, Connor_

“Connor! Come back!” Lieutenant Hank shouted from behind, shaking him off from the memory of the top of an apartment, “I’m here, son!”

Connor twists his body to see the older man making his way down to the shoreline. The boy bites his lip in worry, starting to feel the pain in his whole body. Nevertheless, he gives a firm nod and gingerly flattens his body to spread his weight across the weakening ice.

Grateful that the shore was near, Connor thought to himself, _Just a bit more…_

He looks up at the sound of quick crunching snow steps. He beams when his eyes met Lieutenant Hank. The older man and Sumo were carefully sliding down the hill toward him.

Before he could call out, his ears, which were strained to hear for any slight sound out of place during his trek sliding across the ice, heard a creaking noise behind him.

Distantly he heard cheering of Markus being safe. Yet, his focus was not on that.

Amanda, who became unbalance from the cracking ice, was falling forward. There is no super-fast processor needed to even calculate what that meant. Panicked, Connor scrambled to move away from the damage her fall would cause, no longer keeping himself in check.

Alas, it was too late. The ice finally broke and the river bursts out of the ice, breaking into a moving river. He quickly reached for a slab of ice, barely holding on when his lower body fell into the cold water. For a second he lost the ability to breath. His fingers scrambled for purchase when the ice block broke again. This time he felt himself being swept away and fell into the depths of his future frozen grave.


	9. And accept another chance to live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the final chapter, for real this time. I wanted to do the parallel of Connor with the blizzard of the game with this Connor being in the cold thanks to Amanda. Enjoy this large last chapter!

"Sumo attack!" Hank shouted when he saw the second Connor went under. The large dog jumps into the water and the next longest seconds Hank couldn't breathe, only barely able to run alongside the riverbank.

Then Sumo surfaced with mouthful of Connor's hoodie. Hank ran to the shore to heave his dog and his kid out.

Once they were in stable ground, Sumo had the forethought to shake off the cold water away from him and Connor. As for Connor himself, he wasn't completely unconscious and coughed out the cold water, but the boy was not lucid.

Seeing him shiver, teeth chattering nonstop, Hank quickly half unzips his jacket to put Connor inside and zip himself back up. He ignored the painful cold on his sweater, focusing in trying to keep his son warm. Sumo wraps himself around Hank as the older man rubs Connor's back to warm him up faster.

An ambulance siren screeched behind him. He only looks up at the running, crunching snowy steps getting closer. To his immense relief, they came bearing many blankets.

"Follow us up sir, we will make sure he'll be fine," one of them whispers in a reassuring manner.

Hank nods and shakily walks up the hill to the road with their assistance. It was a good thing too, he was starting to feel his adrenaline crashing from the events of the last hour.

Something moving in the corner of his eye, made him look to the bridge. Either he is hallucinating from the shock of almost losing his son again or he is seeing Consultant Damir being the head of a chain of androids pulling up Amanda from the river.

Shaking his head, Hank continues to shakily walk up the packed snow with the aid of the EMTs and Sumo.

* * *

Pure spite and stubbornness is what gave him the ability to plant his feet and make the arrest of Amanda for the murder of Chloe of the Pool, possibly possessing one of the Connor's clones, destruction of the sanctuary of androids, kidnapping of a human child and android and attempted murder of the latter.

Gavin will relish this as long as he can.

Or had until Damir lead him to the other ambulance that arrived after the first one left with the old man and his kid.

He barely paid any attention to whatever Damir lists off to the paramedic, only to whine when Officer Collins and Captain Allen showed up with a patrol car.

"Relax, Detective Reed, you will still get all where credit is due," the SWAT captain rolls his eyes, before ordering Collins to keep an eye on the unresponsive android, who shot him a beaming smile at Gavin. Gavin quickly looks away with a burning face.

The captain pulls out a pair of cuffs that looked slightly different than the police department have. The cuffs made a deep clink around the android's wrists. Seeing how they put her in the SWAT truck that just came in, Collins was told to follow them back to the station.

"I'll let Captain Fowler know you'll be at the hospital with your partner. Later Detective Reed," Captain Allen waves off tiredly before entering the back of the truck.

Gavin flairs his arm in a pale imitation of a wave in response. Then one blink to the next he was on his back, carefully pushed into the ambulance. Voices wash over him, but he searches through the incoming darkness of blissful sleep for the cycling blue or yellow.

"'D? Where?" he didn't quite whine. He tried to rise, ignoring the voices sounding more urgent only to stop at the awkward cold hand patting head.

"Please do not make this difficult," Damir deadpans.

_Huh, been a while he spoke like that._

Gavin hums trying to put his scattering thoughts into words, "Be here…wake up?"

"I cannot say goodbye too soon, can I?" Damir whispers in that annoying worry tone of his.

_That isn't any better._

"Mission done," Gavin fought the darkness began to sing to feebly rise his fist. Just as it felt himself slip; it was met with the familiar cool one into a fist pump.

"Mission accomplished…" this time the worry had a faint underlying amusement.

_Ha! Nailed in. Still got those older brother comfort instincts,_ with that thought, Gavin gave into the sweet embrace of the painless darkness.

* * *

_—_ We have Markus, repeat, we have Markus _—_ announced Simon to the public New Jericho network. It brought relief that calmed Jacob and Chloe, who both were not aware of their stress level had been risen previously.

Jacob turns to Chloe, who looks up from staring at her lap, "I will meet up with them at the entrance as well as send a message to remind the others of their assignments in clean up and lookout. You may follow me or stay here if you wish."

The ensuing silence was broken by the clean up crew and some of the few androids self proclaimed Anderson's Army that stayed repairing the damaged warehouse. She peeks out the open door and the chattering through the channels and spoken out loud between these androids and a couple of officers who are willing to help them out.

Despite of the destruction and attack, everyone moves forward and offering to help out as much as they can. It is like the human saying, life moves on.

Chloe looks at Jacob and send a private line. —If I know Amanda, she might have caused severe damage to Markus. I fear there will be some difficulty giving him the maximum care with his status being a prototype model.—

The temporary leader of New Jericho stares at her curiously —What do you have in mind Miss Chloe?—

—If you or your leaders permit, may I ask Kamski to assist on said endeavor? I could see if it is possible he also could assist any androids who had trouble despite of the help you already done best to help.—

Jacob's LED spins yellow and nods. He spoke out loud this time, "The New Jericho Leaders approve your assistance, with the condition that he will have you at all times."

Chloe smiles politely. There is no offense how everyone will be wary of a human is very connected to CyberLife. Although she didn't expect to see Elijah again so soon, but as she is quickly is learning, life waits for no one.

Speaking of soon, when the two walked to the gate to wait for Markus and the others' arrival, there was a dark skinned officer keeping a wary look of Elijah at the repaired front gate.

A very faint slump on the former CEO of CyberLife's shoulders was noticeable to her fine-tuned opticals. Seems like he had heard of the situation and came to assist. At least now she didn't have to prep herself to find a good reason to convince the man to come.

"Greetings Officer Miller," Jacob nods at the officer, who looks at them curiously.

Shaking his head, the officer gives them a nod, "You must be Jacob. I have been updated everyone is returning. Although Lieutenant Anderson and Connor have taken the ambulance to the hospital. Once Sumo, their dog arrives, I will be taking him to make sure he woudn't get sick from the dip into the river."

Seeing their worry, Officer Miller quickly reassures them, "Connor isn't in danger of dying or had any major injuries. At worst they might be sick, but that can be easily taken care of in the hospital."

_—_ Prepare the medical bay, ETA of Markus is 5 minutes _—_ announced in the public New Jericho channel.

Elijah starts at this and looks down in relief at the metal case he had prepared for such occasion. He murmurs by her side, "Show time. Do it like old times."

Jacob sends her the directions to the medical bay. Looking down the street, beyond the firetrucks packing up to leave, now that the fire was put out, were a couple of vans from the police department and from New Jericho itself that must have been used to pick up equipment and materials for androids that carried the rescuers to wherever Amanda took Connor and Markus. Although they were strategically position in the form of surrounding a smaller medical emergency van from New Jericho, which she suspects where Markus is in.

"Follow me Mr. Kamski. We must prepare to do our part to assist New Jericho," she primly responded, ignoring the weird look Elijah shot at her, "I was told to keep in eye in your stay here, but I will assist in any manner you need to complete the operation."

"Lead away, Miss Chloe," he nods and together prepare to get the fourth member of the New Jericho leaders up and running once more.

Maybe after everything calms down, they will talk. But for now they both will do their duty to help these androids in the only way they know how.

* * *

"Hey Damir!" the RK900 blinks from reading the updated information of the Amanda case to return his focus to his current surroundings. Before him was Officer Chen, still wearing her officer uniform, meaning just left work to come here.

"Greetings Officer Chen," he smirks when he saw her puts one hand on her hip and the other poke his chest in irritation.

"That's Awesome Tina to you mister," her mock irritation fades to worry look toward the receptionist of the hospital lobby, "Anything?"

"I cannot enter the hospital database," Damir explains. The red wall that he hasn't seen or only attempted without trying to hard to stop him actually weaved over to block him to even try.

He highly doubts his predecessor would have had trouble doing so. Although maybe that is why he was given more restrictions. It was fortunate Mr. Kamski unlocked a couple of them, even though it only left him half-way deviant. If only his systems were not too troublesome for Kamski able to fix. Sure, he should be grateful to able to leave permanent stasis or deactivation, but he cannot trust that man. Not after that trick he pulled over in preventing his plans to open a store. At least Miss Chloe made it bearable.

"You don't have clearance, you mean?" she gave him a tight smile, still not looking at him.

"Please forgive me, Officer Chen," he stares at his feet, unwilling to look at her.

Her sigh was clearly heard, "That's fine. We can wait together and soon that idiot will be swaggering into the precinct."

Damir hums. It wasn't like he didn't know the fragility of humans, yet seeing someone he is starting to look up to and despite of the injuries keep moving only to pass out in the ambulance. He hopes they will still meet up more often that isn't just for Scar. Him, Officer Chen, Officer Collins.

Speaking of officers, the young Officer Miller sent him another update over the case. According to Captain Allen they found Gavin's taser, one of the two guns that unfortunately wasn't the one that could easily kill an android. Hopefully, it was lost in the river.

Officer Chen scoffs next to him. Looking up, he sees Officer Miller jogging toward them with a sheepish smile.

"Look who dare to show their ugly mug to us lowly mortals."

Officer Miller nervously laughs, "Sorry. I did say I would make it up to you. I already asked Collins, but he turned down any offers or gifts, only that he hopes Captain Fowler gives him a month off in paid leave. So, how about I get you and Gavin lunch for a whole week? And maybe some thirium or something for you Damir?"

The formerly named RK900 blinks at this. Since they hadn't quite talked much outside of the case being in the same team and all, surprised at this interaction.

"I am not sure what I would like to require," he winces at the words he let slip.

Fortunately, Officer Miller shots him a grin and shrugs, "You don't have to decide anything right now. Just let me know whenever you do, since you have my number now and all."

"And what kind of money you will able to pay for that? Last I check you are a new father and I know our pay as officers isn't that much," Officer Chen and himself frown when Officer Miller seemed to hold back a beaming smile.

"Just had a talk with Captain Fowler and starting tomorrow I will no longer be an officer. I just got promoted to Detective," he rubs under his nose and beams.

At this the two humans made a barely contained squeal while fidgeting—or dancing?— as Damir offers his congratulations.

"We should take a picture with Gavin and post it up online for a start," Officer Chen smirks with Officer Miller lost the battle and couldn't stop grinning.

"Speaking of Gavin," Officer Miller sobers somewhat and looks at Damir, "Has Captain Fowler or Captain Allen told you if you're going to be given another assignment soon or you're finally able to work on your dream job?"

Before Damir could respond the nurse calls them that Gavin was out of the operation room and now resting. They were able to convince the nurse to let the trio in to visit Gavin.

"So how is the great Detective Miller?" GR greeted them once they entered the room, leaving them gaping at him. Damir huffed a quiet chuckle. After all who else would have offered the idea to promote the hard work Officer Miller made while still keeping up his patrols around New Jericho.

"Figures," Officer Chen shakes her head, "He gets the recommendation. What about me?"

GR only smirks, slightly drugged, "Maybe next time T."

She nods and turns to Damir. He follows her stare and realize it was focus on something behind him.

It was small vase of flowers. With a scan, he found daisies, yellow roses, sprinkled in violet chrysanthemums in a yellow happy face mug. A quick run through his database, he found the meaning of innocence or loyal love; joy and friendship; get well wishes.

"Hey D, can you read the note?" Damir leans down and picks up the tiny card. Once it was pressed, a holographic message appeared hovering the card.

_Thank you for watching over her. Open invitation to come say hi_

_Eli K._

"Huh?" GR lies back down and stare at the ceiling with a blank look.

Chen flicks the side of Gavin's head, "Former girlfriend, Gavin with a kid? Or some babysitting gig?"

This snap out of his reverie, only to ignore her to stare at him, "Guess we have to visit sooner than I had originally plan eh, D?"

Eli K.? His probability calculator states its Elijah Kamski. He stiffly shrugs, "I am available. The captains believe my services has ended for the time being."

GR nods before groaning, possibly from the concussion he still suffering from, "Free show and maybe get in another recommendation or a little threatening if he says no."

"Ok, who is this Eli? How come this dude knows more than your best friend in the world?" Officer Chen glares at GR, who only closes his eyes.

She protests and snorts a laughter when she only gets raised hand and slowly gave her the finger. He fidgets on the bed for a bit before releasing a satisfied sigh.

"I see how it is, don't think this is over," sniffs Officer Chen. Only after a minute she leans over to Damir and whispers, "Is he asleep?"

With a quick scan, he nods.

"Well then time to call it a day then," she turns to Officer Miller, "Speaking of watching over someone, I am in dire need to see a cute little kid who isn't an overgrown brat."

"You're staying right Damir?" Officer Chris asks, chuckling.

"Until he is checked out," looking back at GR, he remembers something, "Although I do have a favor to ask of you, Officer Chen."

She shrugs, "Ask away, big D."

He stares at her at the nickname, but he has a priority at the moment, "You have access to Detective Gavin's apartment?"

She nods and smirks, "Why? You want me to play some kind of prank for him or something?"

And now he has second thoughts about this.

Officer Miller chuckles, "I can keep an eye on her, if you are worried. Is it about Scar?"

He was akin grateful to the young man. They had talked about their cat with the rest of the team during one of their down times and Officer Miller remembered. He nods, only to stare at Officer Chen gave a dramatic sigh.

"Fine, how about under one condition?" she pokes at his chest, "Only if you call me Tina and him Chris."

He leans back and turns to Officer Miller.

"Same," Officer Miller chuckles as he straightens up from leaning against the wall.

He processes this, trying to break down any underlying motives from the two, but they look at him in eagerness.

"I will make an effort to update your new status into my database," he ignores the flickering red, barely having hold of him, just as it has been since he partner up with GR.

"I appreciate any help, Miss Tina and Mr. Chris," he bows his head in thanks, not letting slip a smirk when they realize what exactly he said.

Tina slaps her face and groans, leaving Mr. Chris laugh, barely contained to not wake GR, by his glances toward the sleeping detective.

Then the officers or more like an officer and a detective pats his shoulder on their walk to the door.

The door clicked shut was ignored when a pop-up on his HUD showed Officer Chen's and Officer Miller's status changed into "Friend" with the new name assignations. They were just below of Gavin who was few interactions away from "Family" category.

As for the flickering red wall at his peripherals, it faded once again to nothing.

* * *

_"Sweet child,_

_Sleep now._

_I'm here,_

_Not alone._

_Dream sweet,_

_Fear not._

_I'm here,_

_Not alone."_

The soft lullaby barely echoes in the small hospital room. The words were from long ago sung to his Cole and now in a sense his reincarnation, but his own self, Connor.

Many years ago, Cole slept not all different as the boy half over his chest and half by his side, just like after a busy day from work. Yet this young boy, former android doesn't make the cute snorting snores, instead there is a soft whistling snore.

In all honesty, there were some moments looking at Connor when he isn't mentally ready, will shake him into believing Cole is with him again. Then there will be moments like these he will see it is not so. In time and maybe very sooner than he expects, he will not be surprised. Instead enjoy the former puppy android now human boy who is his second son.

Both learning to live again and enjoy life.

The silenced again in exception of the machines constant beeping. The doctor had wanted to keep Connor for observation for few more days. Thankfully, the car accident didn't give Connor more than bruises and some cuts from broken glass. Hank wonders if Markus has anything to do with that, having caught a glimpse of said android from running across the bridge. The only problem was the slight hypothermia little Connor received thanks to the icy river.

Hence his current position of seating up on the bed with Connor sprawled over him. There is no way he is letting this kid out of his sight, let alone suffering the cold of the hospital by himself.

Just as he decided to take a quick nap, there was a knock on the door before it was carefully opened. Josh's head peeks in.

Shaking his head in amusement at such sight, Hank whispers him to come in knowing the android will still hear him regardless of the distance.

The door opens without squeaking, letting in the four Jericho leaders to his surprise.

Once Markus enters, using Simon for support, Hank glares at them.

"You should be resting young man," Hank hisses only to get a guilty smile in response. Honestly, it was only less than two days since everything went down and while androids apparently recover faster than humans, it cannot be said the same for their mental state. As proven when Josh and Markus went on the week to Congress to speak about their cause before all this mess.

Simon guides Markus to a small sofa near the bed to sit before the former sat on right arm of the sofa. Josh stayed near the door, making sure to stay away from the area the door opens. As for North, she takes the stool near the monitors to seat near Markus and Simon.

"Like that would stop him from checking over our favorite little brother," North pulls up one knee to her chest without shaking her little stool.

Before Markus spoke up, Hank interrupts him, already suspecting what he was going to say, "Not hearing it. Nope, no apologies."

"Told you, Boss," Josh snickers, ignoring the offended look from Markus.

Seeing that the former Revolutionary deviant leader tried to protest again, Hank asks, "I'm pretty surprised you left New Jericho without a leader again. How are the damages by the way?"

"We have to let them learn to trust the officers, now that the evacuation order will be lifted in a couple of days," Simon shrugs.

North huffs with amusement, "Besides its good practice to see how they do without us micromanaging everything. There are more of us coming to New Jericho now and right now is good time as any to see that system Simon and Josh created to delegate works or not."

Josh raises his eyebrow at North, "You act as if you had nothing to do with it. You selected the candidates for those section leaders."

The female android waves him off.

"So modest," Hank snickers, which North moves to sit daintily.

"Of course, I must show a good example to our people."

"To answer your second question, Lieutenant Hank," Simon gives a reassuring smile, "We had our standby construction crew of volunteers to repair what the explosion created. The androids who were caught up near said explosion had no lasting, major injuries. Kamski gave us free of charge of repairs and replacement parts for the damages caused from her."

"Kamski, huh?" he didn't like that man and hoped he wouldn't call in a favor later for it.

"He repaired me since there hadn't been any replacement parts for my model," Markus puts in, as if sensing his worry, he goes on, "Besides, he use to do maintenance to me or gave on site check-ups before I left to Jericho."

" _Left he says_ ," North scoffs.

"Speaking of Jericho," Josh walks to the bed, while eyeing at the window in wariness, "The other reason we came to visit is to offer you a place to stay at New Jericho or at least like a second home."

Markus looks at his fellow leaders and turns with a wince at Hank, "Probably not a good idea since we had Connor kidnapped within our walls, so it is understandable if you turn it down."

North and Josh groans, while Simon gave a tight smile. Tuning out, already knowing the kid is giving pointless apologies again, by the look of things, it seems like they really hadn't thought it through much or more like had been thinking about it for a while before the kidnapping.

Hank stares at them, seeing more that it was more of the latter reason. He couldn't help letting out a chuckle, careful in not disturbing Connor sleeping on him, "I wouldn't mind. Believe it or not, I had started to think New Jericho as home. If you don't mind having two humans staying close by. Of course, I will give my final decision once I had spoken to this kiddo."

Markus beams, "If you decide to stay, it would be an honor."

"Then tell us as soon as you know for sure. This way I can finally give the green light to the volunteers to make you a house immediately," North smirks when Hank frowns.

"I'm guessing you already picked out a blueprint and everything for it," Hank isn't sure to be surprised or not as this.

The recovering dark skinned New Jericho leader chuckles, "I just found out the same time as you."

Simon scratches his cheek while giving a sheepish smile down where Markus sat on the sofa, "We were going to inform you Markus, but we were side tracked on the fact of you of all people being grounded."

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that," Markus made a strange face that gained curious looks from the rest of the New Jericho leaders.

Hank understood. A grief, but one that is still too fresh.

While Connor shifts under his arms, Hank whispers, "I may never replace your father, Markus. That crazy lunatic was something else."

This gains an interested look, "You knew him?"

"Knew him? He was a menace to society. Rumor has it he was much worse before the accident," Hank's face darkens at the memories of arresting that obnoxious, and maybe in retrospect was kind of amusing older man. The wheelchair never got him down as far as he knew.

"He was an enabler to graffiti artists, helping those who 'fight the system'. Although those were the tame things he was arrested for disturbing the peace. Also, one of the reasons why I rise up to Lieutenant as soon as possible to not deal with him in the early days."

Seeing Markus longing looks, Hank shakes his head in wistfulness. Yes, both of them have suffered loss. Sometimes one has to move on or at least to live for those no longer with them, to remember and speak of those fond moments.

"I can tell you more stories of his misadventures if you wish," Hank offers as he caresses Connor's hair.

The two colored eyed android nods reverently.

Coughing at the touchy-feely lasting too long for his taste, Hank smirks, "After all, you have to have something to entertain you when you cannot go out to paint."

Before Markus can protest, Connor whimpers.

"Ah, kid. Don't worry, I'm here," he pats Connor's back. The boy only buries his face into his chest. So he woken up. That had worried him. Connor hadn't woken up since being pulled out of the river. The doctor had reassured him, Connor was fine, but Hank was low key freaking out.

"No," his voice was muffle, but the distress was clear.

He curls up and mumbles something into his shirt.

"Sorry, son. Care to repeat that to the class?" he shifts his hand on Connor's back and tries to sooth his upset child.

"I made you something," Connor mumbles, "Then Amanda came crashing in. I fear my apology art that I hope is worthy for the Fridge was one of the losses."

Hank froze and once more cursed that android for still tormenting them, out loud he says in a comforting manner, "That is a shame. Don't worry, I have a feeling it was completely worthy for our new fridge in our new home. And now you know how to make one, you can create as many as you want."

Brown eyes peeks at his face to scan in a sense before looking around the room at the four leaders of New Jericho, "New home?"

"Yep, kiddo. Seems like those androids kind of grow on me. Although you have a say. Do you want to live with me in New Jericho with your whole big family?"

Connor opens his eyes, widening his brown eyes that Hank had to use all his will to not tighten his hold over the boy. His confusion and awe broke his heart. But Hank is committed and focused on showing his care and love for this puppy like child who for sure only been alive and truly living less than a month and didn't had a grand time in the beginning.

Yet it is up to Connor to have the final say. He will not force him to go somewhere he is uncomfortable. Anything to keep hearing Connor's laughter and unlimited curiosity for anything.

Hank feels a small fist gripping his shirt, "Not alone?"

He is pretty sure that is a yes, but he explains, "Only when you want to like whenever you get overwhelmed, but know I will always be nearby. And if not me then at least these youngsters will do."

Josh chuckles. Simon gave a reassuring smile combine with Markus beaming at them. That kid really should be resting, maybe it was a good idea to use the grounded as an excuse for Markus to rest.

North smirks, "No matter what happens, or someone tries to get you, we will always find you."

"You don't have to decide right now—" Hank began.

The small head shakes, "It is alright, Lieutenant Hank. That would be not necessary."

The room hold its breath.

Once more Connor takes in the room, but with a different kind of energy. Hank vaguely sees how Josh shifts from his position by the door, for Connor's grip on his shirt loosens, still not letting go, Connor gives a shy smile.

"This feels nice," Connor places his free hand to his chest, "I like to feel this every day."

"Feel what, Connor?" Josh asks softly.

"I don't know," Connor pouts, starting to feel upset at not knowing. Hank tried to hold his panic, unsure how to help and looks up at the determined looks of the androids.

"Describe with what you know, and we'll help you figure it out," Simon offers. Thank goodness for a sensible android.

"Happy…safe…like," Connor closes his eyes, hands twitching, "Like if I were to fall, I know I can trust you to catch me."

Hank narrows his eyes when Josh made a face as if remembering something horrible with Simon shooting a look at an unrepentant North.

"That's love, Connor," Markus tenderly looks at them.

Both Hank and Connor froze for a moment before Connor gasps.

"…I understand now," Hank wraps Connor in his arms at the whisper from the boy, "Lieutenant Hank, that is what you saw from our cases, wasn't it?"

Brown eyes meet blue eyes. He can almost see what Connor was remembering; the Tracis androids, the two deviants from the highway, "Love make us do crazy things and the need to protect each other. Anything to let those they love be happy."

Connor returns the hug tightly and both loosen their hold of each other to stare with shimmering eyes.

"Oh," Markus gasps, breaking the moment of understanding.

The two color eyed android grins at Connor, "Actually, I have your masterpiece saved. if you wish, I can show it Lieutenant Hank right now."

Connor fevertly nods and leans forward toward Markus, only to almost fall on his face when his arms couldn't support his weight. By almost was Hank caught him, already suspecting Connor has yet to recover. Small mercy he didn't get a horrible cold on top of everything.

"He isn't going anywhere, son," Hank chuckles when Connor pouts at him before turning back to Markus.

They all hid a smile at the slight jumping from the boy as Markus opens his hand with his palm up.

A holographic image appears and shows a little boy shyly showing a large paper. The art piece showed 6 stick figures. Two at the center were shaky lines of a large figure with grey hair and beard holding its line arm to a smaller with a large dark blue hoodie figure. The two figures were surrounded by 4 stick figures with each different colors on them: one had a red violet shirt with a dark jacket; another with yellow hair and blue shirt; orange swirls around the head and side of the said head with grey shirt; and last one with a brown coat like thing.

A squeal from Simon and North had Hank almost laugh while Josh gave a nod of approval.

"That is us and those 4 big brothers and sisters, eh Connor?" Hank asks, releasing a chuckle.

Connor ducks his head, but his red face was not completely hidden, "I believe I already made my decision before even knowing it."

"And what's that, son?" Hank asks, still waiting Connor's explicit answer.

Tiny hands fidget for a moment. Connor lifts his head up, blinking quickly to look at everyone in the room, "I…love you and I want to go home with everyone."

His large hands rise and cups Connor's wet cheeks, thumbing them dry, "Same here, son. Same here."

He gave a kiss on his forehead, leaving the brown eyed boy shocked for a second that transformed into a half dimple smile.

Simon helps Markus to the bed and sits on it to whisper plans of what to do once they are checked out from the hospital. North hisses protest over Josh's plans while Simon just laughs. Markus exchanges excited looks with Connor between talking and listening the others' antics.

Hank leans forward and joined in the brainstorming session.

_This is why I will keep waking up. I want to see different smiles and their's as well. To show these androids what they have before had been denied. But most of all, a family who loves each other._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the story is finished! Thank you everyone who has been reading this. There might be other mini stories after this one (especially since I left some loose ends), but not sure when I will post them. Until next time, LaniAhava out!


End file.
